Changed For The Better
by xxlmbxx32
Summary: Hermione has picked up and started a new life after the battle of Hogwarts. She has a job as the head of the Department of Magical Education at the ministry, good friends, a nice home but something is missing. It isn't until Draco Malfoy re-enters her life in an unexpected way that she sees just how much she has been missing out on but...has he truly changed for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Changed For The Better

Chapter One

No one really understood the amount of stress that Hermione Granger went through on a daily basis. She was a bloody war hero for Christ's sake who still couldn't rest even after she helped take a part in Voldemort's death! Couldn't they all just cut her a little slack sometimes? She could hardly ever really focus on her work with every single person in the ministry begging for her help on something. They all would bring up her days at Hogwarts and how she was the brightest witch of her age. She couldn't count how many times she had been told that. Sometimes, it got to be rather annoying. While the stress did get to Hermione at times, she couldn't help but love what she did. She was the head of the Department of Magical Studies at the Ministry while Harry was the head of the Auror Department. Ron decided to take up a managerial position for one of the widespread locations for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to help George out since Fred had passed. Harry and Ginny had finally gotten married which Hermione attended as the maid of honor. They were expecting their first child soon to which she would be the god mother of. She and Ron had dated for time but the two both decided that they were better off as friends. Since the last time she had talked to Ron, he had met a nice girl named Isa and the two were hitting it off really well. It seemed to her that in terms of a social life and dating life, everyone else was on the straight and narrow path while she was lost. But then again, work was her life. She was the head of her department...there was just always so much work to be done between visits to wizarding schools all over the world to follow up on curriculum and of course spending majority of her time at her former home, Hogwarts. Sometimes she felt that she was cheating other schools by giving Hogwarts most of her time.

"Hermione. Come on, it's late. Go home." smiled Kingsley at her office door.

"I can't. There's too much work to be done." said Hermione. She didn't dare to look up from the parchment she was scribbling on.

"Listen to me. You became head of this department because it is one of our most important. You decide the things that our future generations will learn. I put you here because as I'm sure you've heard a million times, you are the brightest witch of your age. But honestly Hermione, you don't give yourself enough time for you. Sometimes, you need to focus on yourself. Go home and get some rest. Besides, I've got someone moving into your department tomorrow since we had to let go of your past assistant. You'll be busy making sure he learns the ropes until he's fully ready to take over as the vice president for the department."

Hermione let out a long sigh and glanced up at Kingsley. He really was the best boss she could ever ask for. "Kingsley, you can't honestly expect me to take time for myself. You know I will be right here everyday as always."

"One day you'll look back and realize you've lost so much valuable time. There's more to life than just work, Hermione. But at least turn in for the night or you're fired." he winked.

"Kingsley!" shouted Hermione with a grin. But she obeyed and closed her books for the night.

The two of them walked out of the offices and into the main lobby towards one of the giant fireplaces to take them home. Kingsley was right, it was late.

"Nearly midnight already?" said Hermione as she rubbed her eyes. "Time flies when you're having fun! Goodnight. See you tomorrow, Kingsley."

The two of them exchanged a nod and then stepped into the fireplaces. Green flames engulfed Hermione and then she was home.

She walked over to her kitchen counter in her small apartment and threw her briefcase down. She then waved her wand and opened a can of cat food for Crookshanks. That poor cat was getting on its last leg. Hermione reached down to pet her and then took off for her bedroom. She really needed to take a shower but she was just so exhausted. Instead, she pulled off her robes and got into her bed with nothing but her bra and underwear on. Her shower would just have to wait until morning. She laid there for what seemed like years and even though her body was physically exhausted, her mind wouldn't stop wandering. All of her life she focused on being the best, being the smartest, being the one who always knew the answers. She was always so concerned with having a good career which she now had. She was so grateful to have her job and to have moved up so far in life. Years ago she helped the most brilliant wizard of all time besides Albus Dumbledore defeat the most dark wizard of all time. She was a hero, had a nice apartment, plenty of money, better friends than she could ever imagine...but why then, did she still feel empty at times? She looked over at the set of pillows propped up nicely next to her as if they were waiting for someone and then it really hit her. While she had all of these wonderful things, she had no one to really share it with. Of course, she had gone on plenty of dates and met some great men but none of them gave her that feeling of seeing a possible future with them. As much as Hermione's independent soul hated to admit it, she was lonely.

"Ugh, I can't stand this anymore!" she huffed as she threw her covers off and marched into her bathroom to pull out a sleeping potion from the cabinet. She hated relying on potions to help her sleep but she had to be up in six hours. She needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. She had to go to Hogwarts for some business and she was getting her new assistant tomorrow who would soon after her training be the one underneath her who she spent everyday with making important executive decisions. She could feel the sleeping potion begin to creep up on her and it wasn't nearly five minutes later before she was passed out cold.

…...

The sound of her alarm had her jump with fright. She grabbed her wand to make it shut up and then she sat there rubbing her eyes. If you thought Hermione's hair was rather wild on a regular basis, you should see it in the mornings when she woke up.

"Bloody hell!" she piped as she jumped out of bed and into the shower. She had thirty minutes until she had to be at work to greet her newest partner. She quickly bathed herself and then in a hurry, tamed her hair for the most part, pulled on her ministry robes with her department head patch, grabbed an apple for breakfast, and jumped into her fireplace.

"Someone looks like their in a bit of a rush."

"Shut it, Harry. I had a long night last night and barely got any sleep. On top of that, I've got a trainee today."

Harry looked at her with questioning eyes. "Isn't that other people in the departments job?"

"Not when the newest trainee is about to take over as vice president. You can't have just anyone training someone for that position."

"Yeah, just last week I had to train a new bloke who was moving up the ladders into an official position in the auror department."

"Speaking of the auror department, any new news?"

"Other than taking care of some death eaters that remain around the area, nothing much. It's like there's not much excitement left since we defeated Voldemort. Sometimes I think it's only a matter of time before they shut the whole bloody department down."

Hermione gently stopped and gave Harry a hug. "You're my best friend, you know that. Meet me for lunch and we'll talk some more because I've really got to get a move on right now."

The two quickly parted ways. Hermione made her way towards the elevators and was greeted by Kingsley.

"So, who is the lucky new member of the Magical Education Department?" said Hermione as she summoned a cup of coffee. The warm drink soothed her throat as she took a sip.

"Now listen to me, I know that this person is not going to be someone that you find suitable for the job but you have to trust me, he's different."

"_Department of Magical Education." _said the woman's voice as the elevator came to a halt and the two made their way down the hall towards Hermione's office.

"Surely whoever you chose for the job would be the perfect person for it. I trust your judgment here Kingsley." Hermione laughed as she turned open the nob to her office. "I mean, you are the man in charge."

She slowly set her coffee down and watched Kingsley anxiously await for their new arrival. Hermione was in a sense worried about the way he was reacting. It was like he was scared for her reaction. There was a firm knock on the door and Hermione called for whoever it was to come in.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see, Granger."

Hermione held her coffee cup in front of her lips, her eyes now wide as she glanced over at Kingsley. That all to familiar blonde hair and those gray eyes were staring at her, smirking. Surely Malfoy had only stopped by for a quick question for Kingsley. After all, he worked in the Department of Mysteries...didn't he?

"Is there something that I can help you with, Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"There certainly is. You can teach me how to run this place seeing as I just might end up taking that head spot away from you after this training is over."

Hermione's eyes grew large with anger. "Kingsley...hall...now..."

The two hurried into the hallway and made their way down into an office that was empty. The office that would belong to Draco. Over her dead body!

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she bellowed. "Surely you must be out of your mind if you think for one second that I will train that insolent little brat who not only joined Voldemort's side but has said the most vile things to me throughout my whole career at Hogwarts!"

"Hermione, listen. Calm down. Malfoy is different. It's been years since the battle of Hogwarts. He's a changed man. Never in my life have I seen such a lost soul come back for the better. I trust this man with my life now."

It was now at the point where Hermione was pacing the room, running her fingers through her thick hair. "I won't do it. I don't care if you think he has changed. I know who is. I know who he will always be. And besides, what makes you think that he will want a _filthy mudblood_ in charge of him, huh?! Did you ever think about that?!"

Kingsley quietly waited as Hermione calmed down. He knew this would upset her. "Hermione, I am the Minister of Magic. I make the rules and I say who works where. I know that Draco will make an excellent addition to our team. Just give him a chance. If you don't see a change in him within the first month, then come talk to me. I sent him to this department to be under your watch for a reason."

Hermione was staring at the floor the whole time and then she peered up at him. As much as it pained her, he was the boss and she trusted him. Kingsley had been the best minister this place had seen. His decisions never failed. "Fine. But I swear to you, the moment he gets out of hand, he is gone...even if I have to do it myself."

Hermione made her way back to her office slowly only to find Malfoy with his back turned, looking at all of the pictures hanging on her office wall. She had pictures of her family, of Harry and Ron, of the members of the Order, Dumbledore...

"Look here Malfoy. What I say goes. You listen to me. You do as I say. You don't question me. I am the head of this department and you follow my orders." said Hermione as she sat down at her desk.

"Well, look at Granger. All grown up and taking charge. I like a woman in charge."

Hermione sighed in disgust. Was this day over yet?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Malfoy kept watching as Hermione would quickly sneak glances at him while she was scribbling something down onto a piece of parchment. He couldn't help but notice the strong amount of anger that radiated off of her during those glances. Could he really blame her though? He quickly stood up and walked around her large office, back to the wall that he had been looking at earlier. She had so many picture, degrees, and memories on that wall. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste at the picture with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in them. Weasley with that stupid sloppy grin, disturbing amount of freckles, and untidy mess of red hair. And then there was Potter, the chosen one. The one who defeated the Dark Lord. The one who everyone practically worshiped. Both of those men, vile to him. His eyes cautiously wandered to more pictures and he took a deep breath as he looked at the picture that he had really been avoiding. It was next to a picture of the three of them with the late headmaster. This picture was of him on his own. Malfoy swallowed a large gulp stuck in his throat as he gazed at the blue eyes staring back at him. To this day, he still hadn't forgiven himself for disarming Dumbledore that night in the Astronomy tower. He might actually still be alive if it wasn't for him. He could feel the all too familiar sting in his chest as he continued to look at the picture so he quickly turned around to find Hermione standing behind him, gazing over his shoulder. The look in her eyes was of mourning. Malfoy could feel himself getting uncomfortable so he threw a question at her.

"So what's on the schedule today, Granger? Or are we just going to sit here all day and have you giving me awkward and evil glances when you think I'm not looking?"

He watched as her cheeks began to turn a light shade of red before she turned around and quickly headed back to her desk. She sat and motioned for him to take a seat in front of her.

"Take a seat, Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes and sat in front of her. He hated being told what to do and the fact that Granger of all people was the one giving him orders drove him mad.

"Now look, I know that we have never really gotten along but for the sake of my sanity and my job, I suggest that while at work we overcome these differences." said Hermione.

"For the sake of your sanity? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Granger. Do you really think that I volunteered for this job? Do you honestly think that if I had known this was the spot where Kingsley had decided to give me a promotion that I would have taken it? Please, I have better things to do than sit around and be bossed around by someone like you. However...this is my job as well and I intend to keep it so yes, putting aside our differences while here may work. Besides, I intend to take your spot as head of the department anyways."

He couldn't help but feel an immense sense of satisfaction as he watched her squirm in her chair and ball up her fists at that last comment. Ever since they were eleven, he had always gotten pleasure from seeing her squirm at his sly remarks.

"If you for one minute think that you will take my spot as head of this department, you're crazy!"

"Think? Please! I know." he said with a devilish smile.

Hermione stood up and banged her fists down onto her desk. "You will do well to shut your mouth, Malfoy. In case you forgot, I am your boss now and if you are out of line, you're gone. This is my department and I have this job for a reason. I earned it and Kingsley trusts me. So don't for one second think that you can come in here like the brat that you have always been and start making orders or run that filthy mouth of yours like you own the place!"

"Think my mouth is filthy, ay? It's nowhere near as filthy as your blood! You'll do right to mind your tongue with me, Granger." he snarled. He could feel her body tense at his words as he stood there in her face.

"Even after the war, after Voldemort is gone, you still think your pureblood status makes you superior. Did you learn absolutely nothing from that war? I guess not because I bet that I'm still the same _filthy mudblood_ that you remember!" she spat the last sentence in his face.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and drew even closer to her face to the point of having their noses almost touch. "You really are the brightest witch of your age. You'll do good to remember your place in the wizarding world, you mudblood. You had best watch your back, Granger."

* * *

Hermione stood there frozen at Malfoy's words as he turned and walked out of her office. Even after a bloody war, he was still a vile human being who still had his old vile ways of thinking. You would think that after everything that had happened, he would have changed. Kingsley had said that he had changed and he was wrong. It had to have been an act so that Malfoy could work his way up. Ten years after it all happened, he still called her a mudblood. The world instantly made her grab her upper arm and reach inside her sleeve. She carefully rubbed the scars on her arm that spelled out the nasty word. She could feel the threat of tears stinging her eyes as the memories of how she had received those scars replayed through her mind.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hermione quickly released her arm and wiped off the tears that had just fallen and turned to face Malfoy as he stood lingering in the door frame to her office. "Nothing." she choked out quickly.

She watched as he eyed her and glanced down at her arm. He slowly walked over to her grabbed the exact spot that she had been holding.

"Get your hands off of me!" she cried as she tried to break his grasp but he was too strong and her wand wasn't in reach.

He quickly ripped back her sleeve and held her arm there, starring. She was staring at the ground and was so still that it looked as if she wasn't breathing. She kept waiting for the moment that Malfoy would let go of her arm but that moment wasn't coming. Slowly, she looked up at him and watched as his face had become stone cold. His lips were pressed into a thin, hard line but his eyes were wide. Looking at his face in that moment, she couldn't figure out the emotion he was displaying.

"Malfoy...let go..." she whispered.

She watched as he quickly looked her in the eyes and then threw her arm down by her side like it was infected and he was repulsed by the thought of touching it.

"I'm going to go and take my lunch." he mumbled as he turned out of the door.

Hermione stood there motionless, watching as he took off down the hall.

* * *

What the hell was that shit on her arm? Was that some kind of joke? Where the hell had she gotten that scar from? Why the hell was he wondering these question like he actually cared? It was probably some pathetic attempt to make him feel bad for calling her a mudblood earlier. She must have placed a spell on her arm or something when he left to use the lavatory at some feeble attempt to make him feel bad. He wouldn't feel bad for calling her the name that she was. She wasn't of pureblood. She deserved the name her kind was given. Muggle born people should never even been allowed to be a part of this world. She didn't belong here!

He sat down in the break room at a table, staring at it when he heard the door crack open.

"Malfoy, we really need to get started. We have to make a trip to Hogwarts before the school year starts and-"

"What kind of sick joke were you trying to pull in there, Granger?!" he was on his feet now slamming his chair into the table. "Were you trying to make me feel bad for calling you your rightful name? Did you sit there and put some spell on your arm and rehearse that whole little act so I would have to witness it and then see your arm?! Well guess what? I don't feel bad for a second!"

Hermione was now slamming the door behind her, marching towards him with her wand drawn. She had it placed on his throat with a look on her face that said if he made the wrong move, she would blow him up. "How dare you! Who do you think that you are?! I would never in my life be capable of inflicting something like that onto my own body for some childish way of seeking revenge on you to make you feel bad! Your face is shoved so far up your families bloody ass, begging for their praise, that you never even asked them what happened the night that Bellatrix tortured me, did you?!"

"How dare you bring my family into this! You keep them out of your filthy mouth!"

"Do you want to know what happened that night, Malfoy?! The night Ron, Harry, and I were captured and sent to Malfoy Manor was the night that I received this fucking scar! After what felt like hours of torturing me with the cruciatus curse, your lovely aunt Bellatrix decided that it would be fun to carve mudblood into my arm! She felt that I deserved it as if I could help that my parents were muggles! For years I have walked around with this scar, crying every time I touched it or saw it but you know what?! Now I look at it and feel pride because guess what? I am a mudblood and I am damn proud of who I am!"

He watched as she stood there shaking, catching her breath from her speech. Malfoy felt the same sting in his chest just like he always did when he reflected on the past but he quickly pushed her back.

"Get away from me. You said we has business to take care of at Hogwarts so lets go then. I don't want to be stuck here all night with you because you don't know how to manage time properly." he said.

She sighed and pushed ahead of him making her way back to her office as he followed behind her. He watched as he pulled out a small bag of floo powder and then made her way to the fireplace in her office.

"I'm sure you know what to do." she said as she stepped inside and in an instant was engulfed in green flames.

Before he took his place in the fireplace, he stared at it watching the low flames that were dancing from where Hermione had just left. He couldn't get the image of her arm out of his head. He could feel the pain rising again but this time it was making it's way to his head. He grabbed the fireplace to steady himself and closed his eyes tight. He didn't know why he felt this way about a girl who he had despised all of this life but for some reason, that scar drove him mad...

"Get it together, Draco..." he hissed as he composed himself and was then too engulfed by green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I can assure you that everything is ready and prepared for this new school year, Ms. Granger." said Professor McGonagall as she lead Hermione and Malfoy into the Great Hall.

"Oh please, Professor. You know that you don't need to call me Ms. Granger."

Professor McGonagall was still the headmistresses of Hogwarts. Hermione studied her appearance as she sat down at the end of the table for the Gryffindor house. She had become so aged over the years. The battle of Hogwarts had really taken its toll on her body. Her face look so tired and her body lacked the energy that it used to have. But she still had that all to familiar glow in her eyes as she spoke to Hermione about the new curriculum and her beloved Hogwarts. Hogwarts was her home like it was Hermione's and she could see how proud Professor McGonagall was of it.

"So, Mr. Malfoy. What is your business here? Not to be rude but your face is not one that I would have expected to ever see back at Hogwarts."

Hermione turned to see Malfoy's cool expression as he simply shrugged his shoulders. "I got a promotion at the ministry and this is where it brought me. Trust me, it was not my first choice."

"He's getting ready to take over the vice president spot for the department." said Hermione as she watched McGonagall's eyes narrows, studying Malfoy.

"Will you excuse us for a minute, Mr. Malfoy? I have some specific things that I need to talk Ms. Granger about in private."

Malfoy huffed under his breath. "I'm not an idiot. I know what this is about. You're going to ask Granger how I have ended up at the ministry and if I can be trusted. Honestly Professor, it's the same damn questions from you idiots every time."

"Malfoy!" cried Hermione as she shot an apologetic look towards Professor McGonagall.

"Here's the bloody truth. Back during my Hogwarts days I was a little brat who wanted to cover his own ass before helping anyone else. The night that I let the death eaters into Hogwarts and the night that I left the battle to save myself was foolish. I can't take back what I have done but it happened. You can either except it or hold it against me. Choice is yours."

Hermione's stared at Malfoy in confusion. Was he really admitting to the fact that he really screwed up back in the day? For as long as she had known him, he was never one to apologize or admit defeat. I mean, take earlier for example, he couldn't even apologize for calling her a mudblood. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

McGonagall was studying his face when a small smile appeared on her lips. "Well, welcome to the team Mr. Malfoy. I guess it is true that people really can change for the better."

Hermione let out a small laugh at that comment but quickly covered her mouth as Malfoy shot her an evil look. "Well, uh, I think that we're done here Professor. We'll be back in a few weeks once the year starts to check in. If you have any questions or concerns, you know where to reach me."

The two hugged and Malfoy gave her a small nod before they were once again both engulfed in green flames and standing face to face in Hermione's office.

"You know, it's really not polite to laugh at someones praise towards another. I wouldn't want to have to talk to Kingsley about unfair office treatment." smirked Malfoy as eyed her.

"Oh please. You're being ridiculous. We're in our late twenties now...grow up." said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

Malfoy was next to her in a second. "So what? You think because you were always on the good side that you're superior to everyone else? I don't give a damn if you're the precious little princess of Gryffindor...you're no better than me so keep you're little remarks to yourself. I'm warning you, Granger."

Hermione could feel the anger bubbling in her. She wasted no time as she was now in Malfoy's face, not backing down. "How dare you try to compare yourself to me! I'm ten times the person that you will ever be! In case you have forgotten, you're the one who was a firm follower of Voldemort! You're the one who gave the death eaters access to the school! You're the one who oh so conveniently walked away when you had the opportunity to do right and fight for what was right! But no, instead you walked away like a coward! You're a bloody coward who is afraid to actually feel something and do right so you run! So yes, Draco. I am better than you!"

"Better than me?!" he was screaming at her now. "You are filth! You're a fucking disgrace to our world! You're blood is disgusting!"

"I am better than you because I actually stand up for the right causes! Blood is not an issue here and for someone who has changed, you're doing a very piss poor job of showing it! I knew the moment that Kingsley allowed you in here that it was a mistake. You're a pathetic excuses for a man and I hope that what you have done eats at you everyday! I hope that you are haunted every night by Dumbledore's lifeless body falling from the Astronomy tower! I hope the fucking guilt eats at you, you bastard!"

Malfoy's body suddenly recoiled at her last few words and his body became stiff. "Well congratu-fucking-lations, Granger! You're hopes have been answered."

Hermione blinked at him a few times. "What- what do you mean?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean! You don't think that those images haunt me everyday?! You don't think that I wake up every night in a cold sweat, screaming for Snape not to do it?! You don't know the first thing about me or how I see things so you'd be good to shut your dirty mouth and mind your own business!" he hissed.

His confession had shocked Hermione beyond belief. Malfoy actually had a soul? She suddenly felt awful for what she had said. "Malfoy...I shouldn't have said that. I should watched my tongue but you just made me so angry...I-"

"Damn right you should watch your tongue! I'm done for the day."

"But you can't leave! We've got work to do. Malfoy, please, I'm sorry..."

"I said I'm done so enough! I'll be here at the same time tomorrow." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Malfoy cursed himself as he stormed towards the main lobby of the ministry. He exposed himself and his real feelings and that made him weak. Granger was sure to use this against him at some point and he hated himself for showing how he really felt. He was a Malfoy. They didn't show any emotion other than hatred for the inferior. He was supposed to always show that he was strong but instead, he choked. He in a sense had disgraced his name. He was now back to Malfoy Manor pacing around in the common room. He was the rightful owner of the house since his father had died. Lucius was a lost soul after Voldemort was defeated. The amount of torture that he had endured under Voldemort's wrath was enough to drive him mad. So mad that it eventually took his life. Good riddance. His mother however was still alive and she stayed in the manor with him. He wasn't usually one for company but he didn't mind it if it was his mother.

"Home so early?" cooed Narcissa as she came in through the back door levitating a fresh bouquet of flowers from her garden to set into a vase.

"There were a few...complications today so we decided to just reconvene tomorrow morning."

Narcissa gazed at him with questioning eyes. He hated when she looked at him like that. She could always tell when he was lying. He never was good at lying to her. "I see...well, I'll have Dara fix dinner soon but until then, would you mind doing something for me?"

"Oh yes, of course, mother. What do you need?"

"I need to start sorting through your father's things in his office to see what needs to be thrown out and kept. It would mean a lot to me if you would go upstairs and sort through a few things. Who knows, maybe you'll find a few things that you want to keep."

Malfoy clinched his fists at what his mother had just asked him to do. He avoided his father's office at all costs. "Sure."

Before Narcissa could even say something, he was taking off up the stairs. He stood in front of the door and found himself holding his breath. He reached for the door nob and as it slowly creaked open, he released air and allowed himself to breathe again. It was musty in the office due to the fact the door had remained closed for over five years. His mother could never really bring herself to go in there and clean his things out but I guess she realized that it was finally time to let him go. The room was tidy and just as he had remembered it. He walked closer to the desk and picked up his father's death eater mask, rubbing his thumb over the front of it as he examined it. He then suddenly found himself throwing it across the room in frustration and then kicking his father's desk as thing fell to the ground. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was taking his hands and pushing everything on the desk onto the floor. He ran to the bookshelves and ripped books off. One by one, Malfoy attacked every inch of the room, screaming, cursing, and shaking until he couldn't stand it anymore. He stood against the wall, breathing deeply and then he found himself slowing falling to the floor. He sat there, motionless, staring at the now wrecked room. He could feel the pain that was always hidden deep in his chest coming alive yet again. He clenched his jaw and was close to punching the floor but he suddenly felt a small hand against his shoulder. His angry graze quickly darted up to see his mother's face. She was smiling at him.

"Why the hell are you smiling?!" he cried out.

Narcissa instantly dropped to her knees next to her son and cupped his face. "My dear boy...you don't know how long I have waited for this moment."

Malfoy looked at her in confusion and frustration. He didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"I have been more than ready to clean this place out but I simply waited until I knew you were ready. Why do you think I waited all this time and asked for you to do this when I could have easily had the house elf do it? For so long you have held all your anger in for your father and after seeing your mood once you got home, I figured that you could use a little stress reliever."

"But, look at this place. I wrecked it. I wrecked all of the things that were probably of importance to you."

Narcissa looked at him with a face that showed a smile but eyes that showed sorrow. "There is nothing in here of value to me. I lost your father long before he died, Draco. The things in this office only serve as a reminder of the reason why not only I lost him, but why you did also. Believe me, I have wanted to do what you just did for so long but I saved it for you. You needed it more than I did. Feel better?"

Malfoy admired his mother so much. All of the things she had to deal with had literally exhausted her mentally, physically, and emotionally and yet...she was still so strong. "Much better.."

"Well come on, let's go get you cleaned up before dinner."

No one would ever understand how much he needed that. He had so much anger built up because of his father and now with Granger breathing down his back, he needed to let it all out. Even if it only lasted for a few minutes, he actually felt better.

* * *

"Blimey, Hermione! You can't sit here and train Draco Malfoy! He was a death eater and Voldemort's follower for Christ's sake!"

"You don't think that I know that, Harry?! Trust me, I pitched a fit when Kingsley told me but he for some reason trusts him now. So me being the person I am, I decided to give him a chance but then..."

"What did he do, Hermione? So help me...did he hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head as she stabbed her fork down into her salad. "No, no. He didn't hurt me. He did call me a mudblood but-"

Harry slammed his fists onto the table. "That's it! Where is he?!"

"Harry!" she hissed. "Calm down and listen to me! He called me that and we had many arguments but something about him really has changed. We went to Hogwarts to talk to McGonagall about the new school year and he said how he had changed. We came back here and started fighting again and I went off telling him that I hope guilt ate at him and such and he broke down. He started screaming at me about how he feels remorse everyday. I of course felt bad but then he just up and left."

"Bloody coward. Serves him right to have guilt eat at him after all of the things he has done and said."

"Trust me, I think the same way but what if, Harry...?"

Harry was now staring at her as he popped a grape into his mouth. "Don't tell me you actually believe his shit, Hermione. See, that's the problem with you! You're one of my best friends and I love you but you always try to find good in people when there's just no good left to be found."

"Don't you lecture me about my views, Harry Potter! All I'm saying is that yes, he still has a temper and a foul mouth but maybe he has changed. Maybe there actually is a little good left in him."

Harry was now standing up and packing the contents of what was left of his lunch back into his bag. "Any good that might have possibly been left in Draco Malfoy died the night he let those death eaters in to Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore. He's a lost cause, Hermione. Don't waste your time one someone who can't be saved."

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I've got to get back to work. Come over for dinner tonight. I know Ginny would love to see you."

Hermione let out a small smile and looked up at Harry. "Yeah. Sure."

Harry smiled at her again before leaving and then she was alone. Her mind was racing with so many questions and thoughts and Malfoy was the center of all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Harry! Get the door would you. I need to take the ham out and Hermione is at the door!"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she stood waiting at the door at the thought of Ginny with her large belly trying to bend over to get a ham out of the oven. Of course she could use magic but cooking was not one of Ginny's specialties. She firmly believed that magic made her food taste horrible so she opted to cook the muggle way insisting that it would make things better.

"I'm so happy that you could make it. Once I got in touch with Ginny to tell her, she was so excited."

Hermione hugged her best friend and made her way into the house and towards the kitchen.

"Well look at you, Mrs. Potter. You look like your about to pop!"

"Hermione!" squeaked Ginny as she wobbled her way over to Hermione. "I have missed you so much! It seems like we never get a chance to see each other anymore!"

Hermione grabbed Ginny into a hug. "I know and I'm sorry...work has just been so hectic and I know you've been busy at with the Daily Prophet and getting ready for James to be born..."

"It's alright. You're here now and that's all that matters! Speaking of work being hectic, we have some things to discuss later, missy. But first, lets eat! I'm starving!"

Hermione heard the front door slam and she quickly looked at Harry in confusion. "Bloody hell! You're the one who's hungry? Look Ginny, I know you're eating for two but no one can out shine my ability to put away some food."

An all too familiar head of messy red hair stepped through the kitchen threshold with that same silly grin that he always had.

"Ron!" cried Hermione as she ran to him, practically knocking him over as she jumped to stretch her hands around his neck. "I didn't know you were going to be here! It's been so long!"

"I've missed you too, Mione." said Ron as he gently stroked her hair.

"Where is Isa?" asked Ginny as she and Harry began to place all of the food onto the center of the table. They all then made their way over to the table and sat down.

"We ended it a few weeks ago." said Ron as he began to pile his plate full of food. So typical of him.

"I thought you two were really happy, mate." said Harry.

Hermione was just quietly listening to it all and nibbling on her food. For once, she could actually say that Ginny had cooked an amazing meal. She must have been practicing.

"I tell ya, Harry-" Ron paused to shovel a fork full of food into his mouth. "She really was nice but the woman was so bloody controlling! She was always questioning me and I just couldn't take it anymore! Bloody hell, Ginny! This food is great! I'm surprised you cooked it!"

"Ronald!" hissed Hermione as she kicked him under the table and saw Ginny's eyes narrow at her brother.

"If it wasn't for the red hair, I would actually question if you were my biological brother or not." said Ginny as Ron now narrowed his eyes at her. "But that's another story. Harry and I asked both of you to come over because we have an important question for each of you."

"You're more than welcome to say no and we would completely understand. Don't feel like you have to say yes just because we're all best friends but-"

"Well come on, spit it out!" said Ron.

Ginny was now looking back and forth between the two of them. "Well, Harry and I were wondering if you two would like to be James' godmother and godfather. Ron, you're already his uncle and I know that the two of you aren't together but Harry and I really can't think of any two people better for the roles. We love you both so much and if something was to ever happen to us, we would want you two to take over and let James know how much he is loved by not only us but by the two of you..."

Hermione wrinkled her face and looked at both Ginny and Harry before standing up. "Well come on now, both of you stand up!"

Harry and Ginny quickly stood as Hermione walked to them and pulled them into a hug. "It would be an honor."

Harry looked at her with so much gratitude and then they both pulled away to laugh because Ginny was sobbing. "Oh Hermione, thank you so much! We wouldn't want it any other way!"

"What about you Ron, are you in?" asked Harry as he walked over and slapped Ron gently on his back.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" said Ron as he got up and hugged Harry. "Well come on Ginny, where's all the tears for your brother deciding to take the offer?"

"Oh shut up, Ron!" she said between chocked sobs and laughter as she pulled him in for hug.

Hermione stood there looking at how happy everyone was and while she was happy too, in that moment she had never felt so alone in her life.

* * *

Malfoy was staring at the ceiling as he lay still in his bed. His mind was wandering full of questions and thoughts but he didn't even really know where to start. He was still so angry about what happened earlier that day with letting his real feelings about life show towards Granger and then everything that happened with his father had pissed him off. It was like he could never relax. He quickly threw his bed sheets off him before slamming his fists into his headboard. He had so much pint up anger and it was like nothing he did helped. No matter how angry he got or how much he lashed out at people, he still was angry and still felt the awful burning in his chest that never really went away. He was up now and making his way down the hall towards the bathroom. Maybe he just needed a shower to calm him down. He turned on the water and then undressed, stepping inside to feel the burning water against his skin.

He had always enjoyed showers because for just a small amount of time, he felt okay. The hot water soothed his muscles and his body became loose. His mind focused on how good his body felt instead of how angry he really was. He reached for the shampoo and began to massage it through his blonde hair and he let out a small sigh of satisfaction as the water was now beating down on his head. He stalled in the shower for as long as he could before he realized that the then scalding water was now just lukewarm. He cut the water off and then stepped out, wrapping the towel around his lower body and making his way back towards his room.

It was only ten but he felt exhausted from the day. He opened his door and pulled on a pair of black pants before making his way over to his bed. He stopped for a minute and stared down at his bed. It was a larger king sized with a dark green spread on it. A king sized bed for a king but then, where was his queen? Malfoy had never really cared to have someone in his life. Of course he had dated a few Slytherin's like Pansy back in his Hogwarts days and had the occasional hookups after that but then things changed. He became dark and lost and after everything came to an end, he never found himself wanting a girl for his own but he would walk down the streets and see couples happy together. He may be an evil man but every man longs for a woman's touch and someone to love him. But he was Draco Malfoy. He had destroyed so many lives with the decisions that he made. He didn't deserve anyone. He deserved to be alone. He frowned and cursed himself for thinking such stupid thoughts and then climbed into bed. As much as he hated to admit it, he hated himself and regretted a lot of his choices. But the one thing that he hated to admit the most was that, he was the most lonely soul in the world and honestly believed that no one would ever love a monster like him.

* * *

Harry had taken Ron upstairs to show him his new man cave that Ginny had finally allowed him to create and Hermione was now sitting alone on the couch talking with Ginny.

"You know Hermione, I don't know if you noticed it or not but did you see the way Ron was looking at you all night?"

Hermione choked a little on her tea and quickly grabbed a napkin to dab the little bit of tea that was now running down her chin. "Oh Ginny, please. You know that Ron and I agreed to just be friends."

"I know that but things do change sometimes. I've always thought that Ron never really stopped loving you. I can just see it with the way that he always looks at you."

Hermione was now bright red at Ginny's words. "Ginny...Ron and I loved each other a long time ago...if it was meant to be, we would be together but we aren't so it's over."

"Didn't look over to me for him. Listen, all I'm saying is that sometimes people need time apart to realize how much you love each other and want each other. Just think about that."

"Can we please change the subject...?"

"We sure can. Tell me about what's going on with Malfoy."

Hermione let out a loud groan and then shot an evil look up the stairs that she hoped Harry would feel. "I'm guessing Harry told you that he's my newest soon to be, second in line, department head?"

"He did but I'm not here to yell at you and lecture you like he did. I just want to hear why you think that he's changed."

Hermione was now fiddling with the handle on her tea cup and looking down. "Well..." she now casted her gaze at an intrigued Ginny Potter. "He just seems different. Don't get me wrong. He's still the same self absorbed Malfoy that he's always been. He's still got a horrible temper and a filthy mouth and he still isn't afraid to talk down to you but I swear, I think hes changed and that their might be something left in him to save. Just yesterday we got into a huge argument where he said some not so nice things so naturally I retaliated and told him that he was a coward and vile and that I hoped the guilt of what he did to Dumbledore haunted and ate at him everyday. Well he then went nuts and busted out words that I thought I would never hear Malfoy say. He said how he felt guilt and remorse everyday and how if he could change what he did, he would. I can't explain it Ginny but he looked so angry on the outside but the look in his eyes showed a broken soul. I just think he does whatever he can to hide it and seem like nothing is wrong."

Ginny was studying her face and was still as a stone. It kind of began to worry Hermione and she was waiting for Ginny to lecture her just like Harry did.

"You honestly believe that there is something worth saving in him?" she asked.

Hermione's face showed shock. "As much as I hate to admit it...yes."

Ginny now sat back and looked down at her belly and lightly rubbed it. "Then you should help him."

"What?" said Hermione with shock.

"I'm serious, Hermione. Look, I can't stand Draco Malfoy and I don't think I could ever forget the things he has done but sometimes, people just need help to be better. You have some of the best judgment when it comes to people and if you honestly think there is something worth saving, you should help him. I mean, if my parents were death eaters and everyday was a struggle to not only please them but a horrible man like Voldemort who not only threatened him but his family if he was to not do what he wanted him to do, I might have done some terrible things too. Now don't you dare repeat any of this to Harry because he would have a fit but even back at Hogwarts I felt bad for Malfoy. I always thought he was just a lost soul trying to find his way back."

Hermione was literally at a loss for words.

"Don't think that this means I like him. I guess I'm just like you...I feel like even if someone was once bad, there might be something in them that's worth saving. I just don't think that we should give up on everyone."

"You know he will fight me on this. He'll do whatever he can to remain the prick that he is." said Hermione.

"I know. I didn't say it would be easy but at least in the end, you will be able to say that you tried. Just shower him with kindness and see how that goes."

"Who are we showering with kindness?" asked Harry as he and Ron made their way back downstairs.

"No one." blurted Hermione. "We were just having girl talk."

"Thank God we got out of here before that happened, Harry!" joked Ron.

"I really think that I had better get going. It's already almost midnight and I've got a very busy day tomorrow. Thank you for everything tonight Harry and Ginny. And Ron, it was lovely to see you."

Hermione was now hugging everyone goodbye and Harry and Ginny were making their way into the kitchen to clean up. Hermione was slipping her jacket on when she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder.

"You know, I've really missed you Mione."

"I've missed you too, Ron."

She was now opening the door letting the cool air rush in and hit their faces. She shivered.

"Maybe we could get lunch sometime. I just really miss spending time with you."

Hermione closed her eyes tight and took in a deep breathe before turning to look at Ron. "Sure. I would love to go get lunch with you. After all, we are best _friends_."

She couldn't help but notice the slight frown he made at the emphasis she put on the word friends.

"Yeah...friends." he said.

"Well goodnight, Ron. I'll see you soon."

She hugged him and quickly made her way down the stairs of the porch before she apparated. She didn't even bother to look back to see Ron one last time. She was too focused on her new task, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking a few days to update, everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! I would really love to hear what you are all thinking! So if you could, please review! I'm also up for any ideas that you may all have! Thank you and happy reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"How the hell are you going to have someone take over for vice president who isn't even responsible enough to show up to work on time?!" Hermione was pacing Kingsley's office throwing her hands in the air. You could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Hermione, please calm down. Give him ten more minutes and if he's not here, I'll have a chat with him. It's only his second day. Maybe he got caught up in something."

"His second day but not the first time he's already screwed things up!"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione stopped and looked at Kingsley who was waiting for her response. "Nothing..." she mumbled.

"I know that you're not happy with me with this arrangement but trust me, I believe things will work out. Malfoy is more than you think he is."

"I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just going to wait in my office. If he's not here in ten minutes, I'll be back."

Hermione didn't want to talk anymore. She was now taking off towards the elevator to return to her department. She was lucky enough to have the elevator for herself so she let out a loud frustrated scream. It wasn't like her to act like this but she juts couldn't help it. She had plans to actually try and be nice to Malfoy and possibly give him the benefit of the doubt but then he had to go and be late. Oh how that boy could make her blood boil! Being late was one thing that Hermione did not tolerate. Especially being late from someone that was about to take over such a high position. She now was speed walking to her office and when she opened the door, an all too familiar set of gray eyes was staring back at her.

"Took you long enough."

"Don't you dare speak to me about being on time! You were ten minutes late, Malfoy! Do you not understand that you're about to take over a serious position?! You can't just show up whenever you want to. It sets a bad example for everyone else!" yelled Hermione.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Honestly Granger, you really don't know when to just shut up do you? It's only ten minutes."

"Yeah, and next time it will be twenty! I'm telling you, if you can't take this job seriously, I will find someone that will."

"Well if you'd actually stop running your damn mouth and look at the cup on your desk, you would see why I was ten minutes late instead of five."

Hermione had her mouth open getting ready to yell at him when she glanced down at her desk. Waiting there for her was a nice steaming cup of coffee. She looked back at him with suspicion.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's called coffee. I figured this could be a peace offering after yesterday's events."

Hermione's eyes were narrowed. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Blimey, you can't even take something without thinking there are ulterior motives behind it! You really are a pain in the ass. I honestly don't know how Potter and Weasel but up with you all those years. You must have been snogging the both of them on the side."

"For your information, Harry and Ron are my best friends! I would never snog either of them. The fact that you even think that is disgusting!"

Malfoy was now leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face. "Is that so? Well, that's not what I heard. I heard you and Weasel got rather close during the last few years at Hogwarts and even had a little fling after."

Hermione could feel herself turning bright red. "My personal life and my relationships with people are none of your business...and besides, this isn't what we were even talking about. You were late and it will not happen again. Understood?"

"Feisty one aren't ya?" he said as he casually sipped on his coffee.

Hermione shot him a disgusted look as she took a sip of her coffee. "You're nowhere off the hook but...thank you for the coffee..."

* * *

Hermione Granger had just thanked him for something. Well yeah sure he came in with the intentions of bringing the coffee as a peace offering but in reality, he felt bad. He felt bad for snapping on her and for calling her that word. He hadn't used mudblood in a very long time but something about Granger just made his blood boil. It was like she knew every single button to push to drive him mad. He could remember the days where he would get a kick out of treating her like she was the scum of the earth and while the fact that she wasn't pureblood still bothered him from time to time, Draco found himself admiring her in some ways. He would never admit that or even show it but he admired the way she took control of her department. He also admired her friendships. He had never had such good friendships with anyone. Another thing that he admired was her courage. She was never afraid to fight or stand up for others or do the right thing. He envied her and was beyond jealous of this particular gift that she possessed because it was something that he didn't have. Draco had been raised to only care about one thing in life and that was yourself. And that was exactly what he did. He began to get annoyed with himself for admiring things about her so he quickly took control back of his thoughts.

"So what's on the schedule today?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I could show you around the office more. Having you come in yesterday wasn't the best since I had so many things to take care of. You need to get to know your fellow colleagues."

Malfoy let out a loud groan. "No offense but I couldn't give two shits about these people. I'm here to do one thing and that is to make money."

Hermione was glaring at him.

"And to make sure all new wizarding students get the best education possible. Better?"

"Malfoy, there is more to work than money. Yes that is important and yes this job requires a bit of traveling to check in on students and teachers but your work relationships are extremely important too. Without the people that work below us, we would not be able to get everything done. Yes they are not as high up as we are but that doesn't mean that they are any less important. You have to show them that they are respected and appreciated. If you don't, they will do everything in their power to make you fail."

"Oh come on. It's not like they are that important. We're the ones who make all the decisions."

"Look. You already don't have the best reputation around here so I suggest that you don't give them any more of a reason to dislike you. So come on, it's time to meet the office."

Malfoy groaned but obeyed her command. He followed her through the office meeting various people who had various jobs. He met one man named Justin who had assisted Hermione in endless nights at the office of research regarding dark arts for lessons at the schools. Apparently, without his help, it would have taken Hermione nearly a month to decide what to teach the different grade levels regarding that subject. Then there was Gwendoline who made sure all file were easily accessible and in an instant could find you the answer to any thing on record. He met more and more people. Some of them were extremely hesitant to speak to him and some were more willing. He couldn't blame them. The reputation that he and his family had wasn't the best.

"You see? Without these people, I would be lost. They are the parts of the engine that help it run smoothly." smiled Hermione. He could tell how proud she was of her team.

"Well don't expect me to go out there and speak to them all the time. Sorry but I'm not like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said. He for some reason felt embarrassed and quickly got up to go glance at her wall of pictures yet again.

He could feel her standing behind him and then he felt her hand on his shoulder. He quickly snapped back around and recoiled from her touch. "Don't touch me."

She sighed. "You know, Kingsley told me that you had changed and that he trusted you. I hated the fact that you were put here at first but Kingsley is a good and honest man. He is the best minister that this place has seen in years and I trust him. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Maybe you have changed and I hope that you can show it. But I'm telling you Malfoy, I don't have time to babysit you and waste days trying to get you in line. I don't have time for that. You better show a change or your gone."

He watched her as she walked back over to her desk and began to look through a stack of papers. She was going to give him the benefit of the doubt? Please! He didn't need her and her forgiving nature. He was just fine with her hating him and him hating her. He didn't want her praise. He didn't want her kindness. He wanted nothing to do with her. She could fall into a black hole for all he cared. She meant nothing to him. He glanced at her and watched as she was now pulling her mane of hair back into a bun. There were a few lose strands hanging own in the front. Her noticed that her skin was pale and she had freckles along her nose and cheeks. He had never really noticed that before because her hair was always down in her face. He kept watching as she was now reading over the stack of papers and casually nibbling on her thumb nail. It was strange to him but for some reason, he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her. He could feel himself getting frustrated. Before he lost it and started going off again, he began to blurt out.

"You're boring me to death, Granger. What should I do?"

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Well, you can start on this stack of papers. This is the curriculum that all first year students will be taught at all of our schools. Read over it and let me know what you think. We've got to send this out today by owl so read it and see if you think there's anything valuable to add."

Malfoy nodded and grabbed the stack. Jesus, there was so much that they expected these kids to learn. He didn't remember ever learning this much during his first year at Hogwarts but then again, times had changed. He couldn't help but admire the amount of detail put into these lesson plans. Granger really was good at her job and he couldn't help but wanting to find himself worthy enough to just as good in her eyes. He wanted to prove that he could do it.

* * *

Hermione was now watching as Malfoy was finishing up the last piece of paper for the first year students' lesson plans. She wanted to ask him why he was frowning and why he kept raising his eyebrows every so often but she forced herself to keep her mouth shut. She began to study his face and realized that he looked much older than their age. They were only twenty eight but he looked more like thirty five. She guessed that it was all of the years of dealing with Voldemort that had gotten to him. But even though he looked aged, he still looked like Malfoy. Granted, he was not the same blonde slicked back hair, always with a smirk on his face Malfoy but she could still see bits of that left in him. He was now obviously much taller and older. His frame and build had gotten bigger. Hermione couldn't help but notice that her eyes were now fixed on his arms. She could see his muscles moving under his white button up shirt. Had he always had muscles? His hair was still the same almost white blonde that it had always been but it was styled much better now. Every strand was perfectly in place. Malfoy had always been one for looking professional. Hermione realized that this was the first time that she had ever really taken the time to look at Malfoy this closely. Too bad he was such an asshole because he was a rather attractive man. Wait? Did she just call Malfoy attractive? She hated him even though she had decided to be nice to him. She shouldn't think he was good looking. She could feel her face growing hot which meant it would be red in seconds.

"Finished yet?" she managed to squeak out.

Malfoy looked at her and not so gently slammed the papers back onto her desk.

"I'm guessing you don't approve..." she said.

"Oh no. I do approve. It just blows my mind I guess that these kids have to learn this much. I don't remember learning half of this until close to third year. Do you want these kids to hate you or something? I mean, it wouldn't necessarily be that hard but come on! We can't all be book worms like you who actually enjoy a lot of work and homework."

"You really are an ass." she said.

"I'm only joking, Granger. Chill out. You're always so uptight. Can't you take a joke?"

"A joke is something funny, Malfoy. Saying that people hate me is not a joke. It's not funny. It's actually really rude."

"Geez, I didn't think you'd get that upset. You're too sensitive. Look, I'm sorry alright?"

Hermione's head quickly snapped up at him. "Did you just apologize?"

She watched as he suddenly became very uncomfortable and began to shift around in his chair. "I...well...look, don't get used to it. I only said sorry because knew if I didn't you'd start yelling and be dramatic and say how you're the boss. I didn't want to have to deal with you being an annoying ass so I just said it to get you to shut up."

Hermione was now laughing. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"Whatever..." he grumbled as the the two of them continued to go through more lesson plans.

This was yet another change that Hermione was seeing and in a way, it thrilled her. Malfoy really might actually have a chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: I appreciate the new reviews from you guys! I really can't tell you enough how much it means to me. It's so nice to hear that people are actually enjoying the story and wanting more. Thank you guys! Please if you can, review and I'll be updating soon! Happy readings!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It had now been almost a month since Malfoy had joined the new team and Hermione thought that it was about time that he finally moved into his office. As strange as it was for her to admit it, Malfoy was ready to be on his own. She always got worried when it was time for her to send people off on their own. People didn't understand that this department was her baby. She couldn't bear the thought of something going wrong. But she was right down the hall from him. If he had questions he could always stop by.

Hermione walked down the hall to his door and tapped lightly. "Setting up are you?"

"Obviously, Granger. It's about time you finally let me off on my own. It was bloody annoying always having to be in your office and see those damn pictures of your friends everyday."

"Well I only came by to see that you were getting settled. If you have any questions, you know I'm right down the hall. I know that it's you're first day on your own and there are things you might not know and just don't hesitate to ask me if you need help-"

Malfoy looked at her like she was mental. "Breathing is essential to life. You might want to catch a breathe of air before you keep rambling on. Look, I know where to find you. I'll be fine."

"Right..." she said quietly as she looked down at the floor. "Well...enjoy your first real day."

Malfoy simply nodded at her and she turned to make her way back down the hallway. She couldn't really explain why but she suddenly felt kind of lonely. Maybe it was because she no longer had someone attached to her hip. Malfoy had been right next to her for a month and now not having him there was kind of strange. She wouldn't miss his foul mouth but having company was always nice.

Hermione walked back into her office and sat down. She was staring at the silent, empty room and she jumped slightly at the sound of a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Hey there, Mione."

"Ron! What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up to hug him and then motioned for him to take a seat. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is great. I just wanted to come by and see you."

Hermione slowly nodded her head. "Oh. I see. Well, here I am!"

She noticed that Ron was nervously fiddling with his thumbs which in turn made her nervous. "How has work been?"

"Look Ron, not to be rude but I have a lot of work to catch up on. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Well, I...uh...I was wondering if you would maybe like to...well you know...I know how much you like that little restaurant down on that corner and was wondering if you'd maybe like to grab lunch one day..."

Hermione felt herself jump back slightly and she hopped it wasn't noticeable. She loved Ron, she really did, but she had this feeling that he loved her in a completely different way than she loved him. "Lunch would be nice...it's always nice to catch up with a friend. Harry and I had lunch just the other day.."

"Are you seeing anyone else?" he covered his mouth as if he had just blurted out an evil sentence with the intentions of hurting her.

"No...but Ron...I really don't know exactly how to say this but...things are over between us."

"Listen, I know that we tried dating before and it didn't work at the time but we were so young then. We were so focused on our careers and then I was gone for awhile helping George with the business but I think that if you would be willing to try again, you could see how serious I am this time."

Hermione had her elbows on her desk and he hand clasped together in front of her mouth. She didn't know what to say. Her heart just wasn't with Ron anymore. "This really isn't the place to discuss this..."

"Then come on, meet for dinner tonight. We can talk and figure things out."

"There's nothing to figure out, Ronald. We had something in the past but I've moved on. I'm sorry but I just want to be friends...like we used to be."

Ron stared at her for a minute before standing up and making his way towards her office door. "You want to know something? There wasn't a moment where I was gone that I didn't miss you or that I didn't love you."

"Ron..." groaned Hermione. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. She hated upsetting him.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

With that, Ron was gone. Hermione sat there, confused. She couldn't even begin to explain the amount of emotion that she was experiencing. She for one felt bad for not returning Ron's love for her and for upsetting him. She also was angry that he thought he could be gone for so long and the walk back in expecting for them to just pick up the pieces and start over. Didn't he understand that he was gone for over a year and not once did she hear from him? Did he honestly think that she was going to sit around and wait for him? She didn't even know why but she could feel a wet trail running down her face.

There was another knock on the door and she was just so upset that she couldn't help it when she yelled out asking what the person wanted.

"What's got your panties in a wad?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she quickly wiped her face and looked up at him.

"Well, I was coming to ask if you knew where Justin was because I need to talk to him about something but it seems that something has poor little Granger upset."

Hermione huffed and shot him a glare. "I'm not in the mood for your rude and sarcastic attitude."

"Well I'm not really in the mood for my boss to be taking her anger out on her best employee so suck it up or spill, Granger."

"You take your anger out on me all the time!"

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you so come on, out with it."

Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair. "Ron just came by here and asked me out on a date. I told him that I just want to be friends and then he had to ask if I was seeing someone else and told me he's always loved me even when he was away. But honestly, he was gone for over a year with George and not once did I hear from him. Did he really expect me to wait around for him? I just...I don't know. I don't expect you to get it because I know you've never been in love. Go ahead, laugh at me."

"Why don't you love Weasel anymore? Didn't you love him before?"

Hermione looked at him kind of shocked at the fact that he wasn't laughing or calling her pathetic. "Well...I guess that at some point, my feeling just changed. Yes, I was very much in love with Ron since our fourth year at Hogwarts but once we dated, I guess it wasn't really what I thought it would be. So many people would say how we were destined for each other and all that but I wanted to write my own destiny I guess. People planned my life out with him before I even had time to graduate."

She noticed that Malfoy's eyes were narrowed as he sat on the edge of her desk listening to her confession. She kept waiting for him to say something but he didn't so she kept talking.

"It honestly scared me that my life was so planned out and so much was expected from everyone else. Yes, I had plans to work here and such and hopefully one day settle down but the more I tired to picture it with Ron, the more it didn't feel right. I've never had the chance to date anyone else before so what if there is someone else out there and I just haven't met them yet? Or what if the person I'm supposed to be with is right in front of me but I just don't see it yet?"

"Have you ever just done something spontaneous? You know, like something for the spur of the moment?" he asked.

"No..." she whispered. "I don't know if you know me but I'm not really that type of girl, Malfoy."

He slowly shook his head and it looked like he was pondering something. "Meet me at Diagon Alley tonight."

"Wait, what?" she asked confused.

"You heard me, Granger. I didn't stutter. Meet me at Diagon Alley at seven. I don't care if you aren't ready to leave the office by then, you better be there." said Malfoy as he walked out of her office leaving her stunned.

* * *

Malfoy honestly had no idea what had just come over him when he told her to meet him. He didn't even know where he was really going with the whole plan. It was like he had a word vomit and couldn't take it back. Why the hell did her offer to hang out with Granger after work? It wasn't like they got along that well. Well, they had been getting along better which was strange to him and he did realize that he enjoyed her company..._"Damn it, Malfoy! What's gotten into you?" _He silently cursed himself. He wasn't supposed to enjoy Hermione Granger. She was once one of his worst enemies. The sight of her used to repulse him. Why was it that he suddenly couldn't find it in himself to say that he was still repulsed by her?

Malfoy glanced over at the clock on his desk and realized that it was already five. He really was going to have to pull something out of his ass for this one. He had absolutely no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Hermione quickly checked her appearance in the mirror of the girls lavatory. She admitted that she didn't look her best but it would have to do for such a short notice. She noticed that her hands were very clammy. Why was she nervous? It was just Malfoy. It wasn't like there was anything going on between the two of them. Or was there? Surely there wasn't. I mean, yes she found him attractive but he was nothing that she wanted in a man. He was arrogant, spoiled, selfish, rude, and mean. Besides, everyone would be angry if they ever tried anything and it wasn't like she wanted to try anything.

She knew she wasn't Malfoy's type either. She was too nice. They butted heads too much. They fought like no tomorrow. Hermione found herself remembering something that her mother had told her. She had always said that opposites attract. But he was Malfoy for crying out loud. He had been nothing but vile to her...but then again, he did just ask her out. Wait no, this wasn't a date. It was just him feeling pity on her and trying to get her to do something spontaneous.

Hermione grabbed her floo powder and stepped inside her fire place. She shouted out the words Diagon Alley and before she knew it, she was standing in the entrance to the place. It was so beautiful here with all the snow. She loved seeing all the little shops lit up for Christmas time.

After she took in the scenery, she glanced around looking for Malfoy. Of course, he was nowhere in sight and she cursed herself for actually believing that he was going to do something nice for her. He really was a foul git.

"You actually showed up."

Hermione quickly turned and saw Malfoy standing there leaning against a pole with his arms crossed. He had a smirk on his pale face. "I debated not coming."

"Oh, how rude of you! Not always so nice are we?" he asked as he walked over to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Why did you ask me to come here, Malfoy? If this is some little pity party that you're throwing for me after our talk today, I want no part of it. I don't need you or anyone for that matter feeling sorry for me."

"You're incredible, you know that?! You can't even just accept that maybe for once someone is actually just trying to be nice and get you out of that bloody office of yours!"

"Well you don't really have a past of being so nice to me in case you have forgotten. You can't blame me for being suspicious!"

"God, just shut your bloody mouth and be appreciative for once! Yeah, I was a real prick back in the day and still can be. Sorry for actually trying to change and make you see things differently!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Malfoy growled in frustration. "I'm just trying to make you see that there's more to life than work. There's more options out there than Weasel who honestly doesn't even deserve you. He's so damn stupid and can't even keep up with you. You say you've never done something spur of the moment so guess what, this is your chance for that! You can either try to enjoy it or leave for all I care. I have plenty of other things that I could be doing."

There he went again, opening up and letting his feelings show. For those few moments that he opened up, it was like he was a real human being who was just simply misunderstood after all these years.

"Well?" he asked. "We don't have all night. Are you coming or staying?"

"I'm coming." she smiled.

Malfoy nodded and then walked ahead of her. "First stop, Honeydukes."

* * *

**Author's Note: Malfoy has a plan for Hermione! I hope you're all enjoying this and seeing how Malfoy is slowly opening up. I've always just thought that he was a lost soul. There's still good in him somewhere. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! Happy readings! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"No. You don't understand! My parents are dentists'! I can't just buy that much candy!" Hermione was shaking her head, arms crossed.

"What is a dentist?" Malfoy looked annoyed but intrigued.

"A dentist is like a doctor for teeth. They make sure your teeth and mouth are healthy. Candy was not allowed in my house."

Malfoy had his mouth open and his eyes narrowed. It looked like he wanted to just slap her where she stood. "You're joking, right? Get the damn candy, Granger!"

"Malfoy, there's no way!"

She watched as he let out a frustrated groan and then yanked a bag off of the wall. He began to walk around to all of the sweets in the barrels around the room and fill the bag full of everything. "Fine. I'll buy the damn candy and force it down your throat if I have to. I had no idea this is how you would react but I guess spur of the moment really isn't your thing. This was your first chance to step out of your comfort zone, Granger. Even if it was something so simple."

Hermione hadn't really looked at it that way. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable buying the candy from Honeydukes, it was just that she felt bad if she did it. But that was silly. She didn't live with her parents anymore and their rules didn't apply to her. She was an adult for crying out loud. She made her own damn choices!

"Give me that." she said as she grabbed the bag from him and reached for a piece of taffy and then popped it into her mouth. Her parents had always hated that the most because it always got stuck in people's teeth.

She began to chew on it and noticed that Malfoy was eying her with a small smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. Just watching you be super bad and live in the now."

"Oh shut up!"

Malfoy walked over to the counter to pay for the bag while Hermione stood by the door munching on it. Once he was done, the two walked out into the crisp night air. Hermione gazed up into the sky and watched as the night stars twinkled high above her.

"I've always loved the stars." she said. "Astronomy was once science that always appealed to me. What about you? Do you like astronomy at all?"

"Can we drop the subject please?"

She looked at him with curious eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Just drop the damn subject alright?!" he snapped at her.

Hermione stopped at looked at him. She instantly knew from his reaction that she had really screwed up. She knew where his mind was at the moment she mentioned astronomy. His mind was with Dumbledore. He was remembering that night on the astronomy tower.

"Malfoy...I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to even bring that up."

"Why? I deserve to have to relieve it everyday. Just drop it. There's nothing left to be said. Come on, we've got to go to our next stop."

He was walking ahead of her now and she followed closely behind but too afraid to say anything. Yes, he should feel bad for what he did. She knew that he felt bad everyday but there was no use in bringing it up. It happened and nothing could change it. He stopped walking and she looked up.

"What are we doing at Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"Why, we're getting brooms of course."

Hermione instantly felt her stomach working it's way up to her mouth. She felt like she was going to throw up every bit of candy that she had just eaten. Hermione was very book smart. She could tell you any spell, learn any potion in a matter of seconds, tell you any history that you wanted to know. But there was one thing that Hermione Granger had never been able to master or enjoy and that was broomsticks.

"What are we getting brooms for...?" she whispered.

"Why else would we be getting brooms? To fly them of course."

She swallowed a large gulp stuck in her chest and took a deep breathe. "Malfoy, you don't understand-"

"Oh yes I do. You suck at flying, Granger. But if I remember correctly, wasn't the purpose of this little outing to help you break out of that shell and do something for the hell of it?"

"How would you know if I was or was not good at flying?"

"Let us see shall we? First year at Hogwarts. Madame Hooch. Flying Lessons. Does that ring a bell?"

"Why on earth would you of all people remember that?"

"Oh come on now. I loathed you and your stupid Gryffindor friends. Any chance that I could get to make fun of you was one that I took. You really were terrible at flying."

Hermione could feel herself turning red. "You're absolutely right and that is why I will not fly!"

"Calm down. I'm going to teach you. I don't know if you remember this but I had a rather graceful way on a broom out on that quidditch field."

Malfoy purchased two regular broomsticks like the ones they used to practice flying on at Hogwarts and he led her out in the middle of all the shops. "Alright. Now, hold the broomstick firmly in your grip and mount it."

She was shaking. She tried to tell herself that it was from the cold but it was really from the amount of nerves that were about to scream out.

"See. That wasn't so bad. Okay. Once you've got a nice firm grip, kick off of the ground with force and then steady yourself like this."

Hermione watched as Malfoy glided into the air just above her head. She wanted to kick off of the ground but her nerves had her frozen. She couldn't move. She wanted to cry but there was no way she would do that in front of him over something so stupid. She slowly looked up at him to see him waiting and she was surprised to see that he actually looked very patient.

"You can do it, Granger. Just concentrate. I promise you'll be fine."

Hermione took in a deep breathe and kicked as hard as she could. She could feel the wind rushing around her but she was too scared to open her eyes or breathe. She was afraid that any slight movement would knock her off of her broom.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Malfoy's voice was right next to her now and she slowly opened her eyes. They became wide with fear as she looked down. She expected to only be as high as Malfoy was when he demonstrated how to fly but they were actually high above the shops. She let out a squeal and suddenly felt her body go lose with fear.

"You've got hold on!" screamed Malfoy. "Damn it, Granger!"

Hermione didn't even have time to try and re-balance herself. She was falling and she was falling quickly. She knew she was going to die. Malfoy wouldn't save her. She was about to give up hope completely and close her eyes before the impact of the earth hit her when she felt someone's body crash into hers and that's when she blacked out.

She could now feel flakes of snow falling against her face and could feel someone lightly shaking her body. They kept saying her name.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" screamed Malfoy with concern as he held her stiff body.

Hermione managed to open her eyes and stared up into the face of Malfoy. He was hovering above her. "What...? What happened...?"

"You let go of your broom and started falling! I had to shoot down and jump off my broom midair to stop you from smashing into the ground. Are you fucking crazy, Hermione?! You could have been killed! Do you know the assumptions people would jump to if you died while with me?! Everyone would think I killed you and worse off, I would have never forgiven myself! I already let Dumbledore and other innocent people die!"

"...you called me, Hermione..." she whispered.

He was looking at her with wide scared eyes and then his expression softened. "You literally just almost fell to your death and all you can think of is the fact that I called you by your first name...incredible."

"You've never called me by my first name before..."

Malfoy was looking into her eyes but she watched as he quickly looked away from her. "Do you think you can stand now or is your body still in shock?"

"I think so." she slowly pulled herself up into the sitting position. "I think I need your help to get all the way up."

Malfoy quickly put her arm around his neck and pulled her up so she was standing.

"I had a lot of fun tonight but I think that I should get home now."

"Yeah..of course..." said Malfoy. "I'll help you home."

"No it's okay. I'll be fine." Hermione pulled herself out of Malfoy's grip and then tried to walk forward but felt herself falling forward.

"Bullshit, you're fine! You can't even walk. You're body is still in shock. I'm helping you home and that's final."

Hermione nodded her head as he slowly helped her walk. "I'm deathly afraid of heights."

Malfoy looked down at her. "What the hell...? Why didn't you tell me that! I wouldn't have put you on a broom if I knew that!"

"I figured you would yell at me and tell me to suck it up and to do something out of my comfort zone." she laughed.

"Oh yeah, real funny!" he barked. "There's a difference between doing something out of your comfort zone and doing something that is literally a terrible fear. You have nothing to support you on a broom. If I would have know that, I would have made you fly with me or something. You could have died!"

"Well I didn't die." she said. "You saved me and I'm fine. And this is my building."

Malfoy stopped in front of the stairs leading up to her apartment. "You can refuse all you want but I'm helping you to your door at least."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Malfoy knew why he was helping her and actually trying his hardest to be so nice to her right now. She could have died because of him and that was something that he did not want on his conscience. He already regretted enough things. And besides, she could barely walk. It was the least he could do.

"Well, this is me." she said as they stopped in front of her door.

He gently let her go and watched as she gripped the door frame for balance. She had her eyes closed tightly and her face was scrunched up.

"On second thought, I could use your help to get me to my room to be honest."

Malfoy couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable being her apartment. They were supposed to strictly only associated at work and now here he was in her apartment helping her to her bedroom. But then again, she genuinely need the help. He opened the door for her and helped her to her bed so she could lay down.

"Can you go into my second drawer and pull out a t-shirt and shorts?"

"I'm not helping you undress, Granger."

"Relax. I'm not asking you to. I just need you to grab that and bring it to me so I can change on the bed once you leave."

He walked over to her drawer. Did she say first drawer or second...? He decided to go with the first and his eyes grew wide as he stared down at her lace bra's and underwear. That was definitely not the right drawer. He quickly slammed it shut and opened the second. He was too worried that she had seen him and thought he was a pervert so he grabbed that first things he spotted and quickly ran them over to her.

"Well, goodnight Granger. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait." she called out. "I had a lot of fun with you tonight. Thank you for making me have fun and for saving my life."

"It was nothing." he said as he turned to look at her.

He watched as she rubbed the fabric of her oversized t-shirt between her fingers before looking up at him shyly. "Why did you call me Hermione tonight?"

He suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. "I don't know..."

He watched as she let out a small smile and then nodded. "I see. Well for the record...it was nice, Draco."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep." he said and before he could even look to see her expression, he shut her door and bolted out of her apartment.

He didn't know why but he loved the way his name sounded when it came out of her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Is everything alright? You don't look like you feel so well, Hermione.."

Hermione was staring down at her feet as she and Harry walked towards the elevator to head into their offices for the day. "Oh...yes...I'm quite fine."

"Are you sure? Is there anything that you want to talk about?"

"Harry, I promise you that I'm fine. Really."

Hermione looked at him and beamed a huge smile. She hoped that Harry hadn't noticed how forced it was. She hated lying to him. While she had recovered fine physically from last nights near death experience, her mind had mentally not recovered. She didn't sleep at all last night because she kept waking up due to her dreams about Malfoy.

She kept having the same dream over and over. It was right after she had fallen off of the broom and he was holding her. He kept calling her name out frantically. Her first name...once she became alert she looked up into his eyes to see tears and then relief. He pulled her close thanking God that she was alive. It was strange to Hermione to have such an intimate dream about Draco Malfoy. But while it was strange, she couldn't help but realize that she had actually enjoyed it. A part of her was more than excited to get to her office to see him.

"You know, Ginny could go into labor at any time now."

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" smiled Hermione as she snapped back into the present. "I know that I can't wait to see my godson."

"Would you like for me to call you once she goes into labor? I figured that maybe we could go get Ginny and take her to the hospital together. She really wants you there."

"Of course! Let me know immediately and I'll meet you at the entrance to the ministry."

Hermione and Harry agreed to meet up no matter the time or day once Ginny went into labor. The two hugged and then Hermione stepped off the elevator and made her way towards her office. She opened the door expecting to see Malfoy but he wasn't there. She let out a small sigh and then decided to make her way to his office and saw that the lights were out.

"Has anyone seen Malfoy?" she asked as she walked over to the cubicles that were busy with people working.

"No. Haven't seen him at all. Reckon he may be sick or something. Do you need help with anything, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione felt her brow pulling in in confusion. "No...it's alright Jordan. Thank you though and remember, it's Hermione."

She went by everyone and made sure that they were all taken care of and checked to see if they needed any help with anything before walking back down the hall towards her office. Something wasn't right. Malfoy was actually beginning to show interest and now he just wasn't showing up? She tried to distract herself with papers but she couldn't. She brushed the papers aside and leaned back in her chair when a suddenly flash of blonde hair walking past her door caught her eye.

"Draco..." she whispered as she got up and ran towards the door. "Draco!"

She watched as he quickly turned around. She couldn't help but notice that he looked slightly angry at her sudden presence.

"What do you want, Granger?"

The smile that she had on her face was now replaced with a small frown. "You're late..."

"Yeah well after the whole ordeal with you almost dying last night, I didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, neither did I."

"Whatever. I've got to get to work."

"Draco, wait." she said as she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

He flinched back. "What? You think that after last night we're suddenly friends? Look, it just doesn't work like that, Granger."

"Why are you calling me that again? I thought that after last night things were different..."

"You're Granger. I'm Malfoy. Got it? Nothing is going to change that. Especially not some lame idea that I had to try and get you to be more exciting instead of prude but that obviously didn't work. Like I said, I've got work to do so go away."

Hermione stood there with her mouth open in shock as he slammed the door to his office behind him. She didn't know why but a few tears ran down her cheek and she didn't know how to stop them.

* * *

Malfoy hated himself for upsetting her but there was no way they could ever be anything more than co workers. Hermione was too good for him and he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her as a co worker, friend, or anything possibly more. He wasn't stupid. He saw the way that she had been looking at him the past few days and especially last night. He was sure that she noticed the way he looked at her too so he knew he had to put a stop to it.

After everything that he had done to her and her friends, he couldn't allow her to get close anymore. He couldn't allow himself to feel something for her because in the end, he would only end up hurting her. Who was he kidding, he was Draco Malfoy. Son of the bastard Lucius Malfoy and former death eater. Death eater...he had done so many awful things that he couldn't take back. She shouldn't be letting her guard down around him.

Malfoy knew that he had done awful things but when he looked back on his past, he knew that he was just scared. Everyday that he thought of disobeying Voldemort was a day that he risked not only his life, but his family's lives as well. He knew that no one would understand and forgive him even if they did try to understand but he did what he had to do. He did what he did to keep the people he loved safe. He wasn't ready to die back then so he followed orders to keep himself alive. The Malfoy's were always focused on survival. Damn his family for getting involved in the wrong crowd. How different things could have been if his family followed a good path.

Malfoy sat down at his desk and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't want to do this but he had to do whatever it took to push her away. He could actually feel himself beginning to care for her and it had to stop. He couldn't allow this to happen.

Being in his office made him feel trapped and suffocated. He needed air so before he even started with anything that needed to be done, he got up and ran out of his office. He didn't really know where he was going but he kept running until he was now standing at the entrance to the Auror Department.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Malfoy quickly whipped his head around to see Potter staring at him. "What the hell are you looking at, Potter?"

"You're out of breath. Running from something, Malfoy?"

"It's none of your business as to where I'm going or what I'm doing. Mind your own damn business!"

"Your actions become my business when you step foot into my department. Let's see, out of breath, loose tie, angry expression, did Hermione get on your case for you being a complete ass?"

"This has nothing to do with, Granger! And you had better what your tongue or I'll-"

"You'll what, Malfoy? Lead some death eaters that you've got hidden in here to attack me and kill me? Oh wait, you did that to Dumbledore! You don't get it do you? You will never be forgiven for the things that you've done. You're not wanted here! You're just as pathetic as your father."

Malfoy could feel the anger rising in him and before he could get control of himself, he had his wand out and pointed at Harry's neck. "Don't you dare talk about my father you filthy mutt!"

"What are you going to do? I know, you're going to do nothing because you're a bloody coward!"

"That's enough!"

Malfoy didn't dare take his wand away from Harry's neck as he turned to see Hermione standing there. He had never seen her look so angry in her life. "Get your wand away from him, Malfoy! How dare you!"

Malfoy could hear Harry laughing behind him. "You weren't even here for all of it! You have no place to tell me what to do!"

"I most certainly was here for all of it! I saw you take off from your office and I followed you. And you-" she said walking over to Harry with her finger pointed at him "how dare you speak that way to him! I told you things were changing!"

Malfoy was watching her as she defended him. He honestly was shocked.

"There is no use in bringing up the past! We've all done things that we can't change and done things that others will never forget but it's done! It happened! And you would do your best to keep your mouth shut about those things and actually open your eyes to see that maybe people do change! I love you, Harry, I do but this grudge, it has to stop! We're grown now. We have seen first hand the way Voldemort manipulated people and made them fear for their lives. You have no idea what Draco could have possibly been through so maybe you should give him a chance to spea-"

"Draco?" hissed Harry. "You're calling him Draco now?!"

"That's besides the point!" she yelled. "You're so stuck in the past that you can't move on!"

"How could you defend him, Hermione?! He not only watched as innocent people died and did nothing but he also treated you bad! Does the word mudblood ring a bell at all?!"

Malfoy couldn't help but cringe at the word. He tightened his jaw as he waited for her response. He saw her tight form now relax and her shoulders slightly dropping. "Yes, Harry. The word does ring a bell. Yes, Draco may have called me that but, I forgave him a long time ago. Sometimes people get lost and need someone to help them find their way back. Think about that."

He watched as she turned and walked away from Harry. He couldn't take his eyes off of her but he noticed that she didn't dare look at him. He shot Harry one last evil look before taking off after Hermione.

"What the hell was that?! I don't need you to defend me, Granger. I'm a grown man!"

He waited for her response as she slowly turned around and then was in his face, yelling.

"You don't get it do you?! I stood up for you because I know you've changed, Draco. I'm tired of these foolish childhood feuds between you and Harry! I'll admit, I wanted to do the same when I first started working with you but we are grown now! Yes, you have fucked up a lot but sometimes people change. Forgive me for actually trying to be nice and prove to people that you're different!"

Malfoy saw she wasn't backing down so he gave it right back to her. "I'm not a child so I don't need someone's protection! You think I give two shits about what Potter or anyone else for that matter thinks of me?!"

"YES! Yes I do think that you care! Otherwise you wouldn't be so damn defensive right now! Admit it, you're scared! You're scared that for the rest of your life you're going to be seen by others as a monster when you were really only trying to keep yourself and family safe! It may not have been the right thing to do but you did it! Damn it Draco, stop being so scared that someone may actually see something good in you! Stop pushing me away because you're afraid! I want to help you! I want to be there for you! I like you and care about you!"

Her last sentence had left him stunned. He pulled back and stared at her with his mouth slightly open. He was confused. He didn't know what to say or do or how to feel. When he could finally manage a clear head, he looked at her anxious expression.

"No. No you don't." he said as he walked away from her.

"Yes I do..." she called back. "It beats me why I actually feel something for you but I do..."

He turned back to look at her helpless figure. "And what, you think that someone like me could ever feel something for someone like you?"

"I do." she said quietly. "I really do but you're too scared to admit it because you can't accept the fact that I forgive you. You think everyone should hate you but guess what? I don't."

"I told you...I don't care what people think! Did you ever maybe think that it's your blood that has something to do with it?!"

He watched as she walked over to him. She slowly raised her hand and brought her wand to it. She muttered a spell and he watched as a dark red liquid began to lightly spill out of her new wound.

"What are you doing?!"

"Do you see this? This is blood and guess what? It looks just like yours so don't give me that bullshit about my blood having something to do with it. We're not kids anymore. You know this doesn't mean anything to you anymore."

"You're wrong..."

"Fine." she said as she lowered her hand. "If you honestly want me to leave you alone, I will. But at some point you have to wake up and realize that times have changed and if you actually want to try, people will accept you for who you are now. You have to stop throwing yourself a pity party and realize that at some point, you actually do deserve to be happy."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her as she walked away. Why was she doing this? Why was she saying all these things that he didn't deserve? Why did she have feeling for him? Why couldn't he admit that he actually had feelings for her too?

He wasn't really sure what came over him but he walked up behind her and grabbed her, spinning her around to face him. He looked into her dark brown eyes and he suddenly felt better. He felt like he actually had a chance to be a good person. He knew that somewhere in his mind he would regret this tomorrow but he just couldn't take it. Her put both his hands on either side of her face a gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. Before either of them could really breathe, he bent down and placed a hard kiss onto her lips. It was like all the pain and anger was rushing out and he kept kissing her harder, anything to make the pain stop.

After a minute or so, he pulled back and looked down at her shocked face. She was lightly rubbing her bottom lip with her finger and staring at him, her breathe uneven and heavy.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he mumbled.

"No...don't apologize." she said as she suddenly lunged at him and was now placing her lips against his.

Malfoy couldn't explain it but in that moment, he felt good. The pain that always burnt in his chest was gone. His mind was clear and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt like he deserved to be happy. Maybe he really was just a lost soul who needed saving. And it seemed like Hermione Granger was the angel sent to save him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooooo, what did you guys think? I just couldn't take it anymore! I had to write the first kiss scene! I hope that you all liked it and enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Happy readings! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hermione wanted so desperately to continue what she and Malfoy had started but not too long after she had kissed him back, Harry's patronus entered the room. Ginny was going into labor. Yes, Hermione was beyond furious with Harry but she had made a promise. When it all came down to it, Harry was one of her best friends. She knew she would forgive him the moment she saw him even if he didn't apologize.

"Don't go yet. Potter will be fine on his own." said Draco as he tried to pull her closer. She couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"As much as I would love to stay, I made a promise. Ginny is about to go into labor and there's no way that I'm going to miss the birth of my godson."

"If you're the godmother, who's the godfather?"

Hermione didn't know why but she felt very uncomfortable telling Malfoy this. She felt even more uncomfortable when she thought about seeing the godfather at the hospital.

"Uhm, it's Ron."

She noticed that Malfoy was glaring at her. "Weasel? So what, the little Potter family expects the two of you to get together and live happily ever after?"

"Oh please, you're being ridiculous. They only chose us because we're the closest to them." She had just finished putting her coat on and was now wrapping her scarf around her neck. "Call me crazy but do I sense a little jealousy in your tone?"

"Me? Jealous of Weasel? Please. You act like he's a threat or something."

"So you're telling me that Ron has the potential to be a threat?"

Malfoy was wiggling around in his chair and having a rather hard time keeping eye contact with her. "Listen, what happened a few minutes ago was just pint up anger. You can't honestly think that us being a thing would be accepted."

"It wasn't pint up anger to me...I surely hope it wasn't to you. And honestly, I don't care what other people think. I'm going to do whatever I want to be happy and my true friends will either accept it or leave."

"So what, you're saying that I make you happy?"

Hermione walked over to him and sat down on his lap. "I know it sounds crazy. Hell, I can't even believe it but yes. You do make me happy, Draco. I know this is all new but who knows where it could go. Right now, I just want to enjoy it. But listen, I've got to go. Take over for the day and meet me at my house tonight. We'll talk some more."

She quickly pecked him on the lips and ran out of the door. It seemed like the elevator ride was lasting forever. When it finally came to a stop, she busted through the elevator doors and saw Harry pacing around and waving his hands around by his side. She was right, the minute she saw him, she forgave him. She ran to him and hugged him like it was the last time they would ever see each other.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way towards you." he cried. "I've just been so stressed with Ginny and the baby and-"

"Harry, stop. It's okay. I forgive you. You're my best friend. Always. But come on, we've got to go get Ginny!"

"Actually, Molly already picked her up and they should be at the hospital by now."

Hermione nodded and stuck out her arm. There was no way that she was going to let Harry be in charge on apparating them in his current condition. If he did, they'd most likely end up on another continent. She braced herself as Harry took her arm and then the two of them were flying. She always had hated the feeling of apparating. It made you feel nauseous but now wasn't the time to focus on that. They found themselves standing in the middle of a busy waiting room and then Harry ran towards the front desk. Hermione quickly followed and asked what room Ginny was in and then they were running through the hospital. Once they reached Ginny's door, Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder to brace him and motioned for him to breathe. Once he was calm, he opened the door and the two of them stepped inside.

"Thank Merlin you're here!" cried Molly as she hugged Harry. "And good to see you, Hermione dear. Ginny is just about ready to push so if you'd like to, you can sit with Ron in the waiting room."

Hermione nodded her head and gave Harry once last hug and kissed Ginny on the cheek before walking out of the room. She really didn't want to go to the waiting room and face Ron but there was nowhere else for her to go. She slowly peaked around the corner and saw that all too familiar mess of red hair sitting on a chair. His elbows were rested on his knees and he was shaking his right leg so hard that it looked like it might fall off.

"Ron..." she whispered.

His eyes quickly shot up at her and before she knew it, he was hugging her so tight that she couldn't breathe. "Thank Merlin you're here! Mom put me out here in the waiting room because she said I was making Ginny to nervous but can you blame me?! That's my sister in there! She's about to push a baby out of her and it freaks me out!"

Hermione let out a laugh and motioned for him to sit. "It's all part of life. You should be happy! You're about to be and uncle and a godfather!"

"Yeah, I am excited. I really am. But I'm just worried about her, you know? I know that stuff hurts and I don't want to think about her hurting. And what if something is wrong with James?! Then what will we do?!"

"Ron, look at me." she held his face in between her hands. "You have got to calm down. I promise you, Ginny and James are in excellent hands. You're in worse shape than Ginny! You've got to breathe."

She watched as Ron took in a deep breathe and then shakily pushed it out. "Thanks, Mione...I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Malfoy was annoyed as he tried to distract himself with paperwork. It was already seven. When the hell was Hermione going to show up? Did it honestly take that long to deliver a baby? He couldn't focus anymore so he stacked his papers nicely and then pulled on his coat. He would just wait at Hermione's until she was back from the hospital. He walked out of the ministry and shivered from the cold. The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees since this afternoon and the snow was falling much harder. It was likely that a blizzard was going to arrive soon.

He wasn't really sure if it was illegal going into Hermione's house without her permission but he really didn't care. All he wanted was to get out of the cold. If it was already seven and she wasn't back by now, it would most likely be awhile so he made up his mind that he would take a shower. Wait, was it weird that he was going to shower in her house that she didn't know he was at? But then again, she did tell him to come over.

"Alohomora." he whispered and with a flick of his wand, her door swung open.

He hadn't really taken the time to look around at her place the last time he was here. She had a standard two bedroom apartment with a rather large kitchen and living room area. It wasn't anything compared to Malfoy Manor but he was sure it suited her just fine. He walked into the kitchen and he felt something rub up against his leg. He frowned at the sight of orange cat hair that was now all across the bottom of his black pants.

"Stupid cat..." he muttered. "Would you get off of me? What, are you hungry or something?"

He looked around in her cabinets and then found a can of wet food. He opened it and tossed it on the ground. He hated cats. He actually didn't really care for animals at all. The closest thing he had ever had to a pet was a rock and that was too much. Ha, imagine him with children if he couldn't even handle a pet.

He laughed to himself and then remembered that he wanted a shower. He walked into Hermione's room and looked around. His eyes immediately flickered over to her top dresser drawer as he remembered the other night when he went to get her clothes. Suddenly, he was imaging those lace items on her and he felt a small pulse in his pants. He quickly cleared his throat and then ran for the bathroom before locking the door behind him. What was he thinking allowing himself to think thoughts like that about Hermione? She wasn't his to think about like that. Or was she?

He turned the water on and then waited for it to be scalding hot before he stepped in. There was nothing that he loved more than a hot shower after a long and annoying day at work. He couldn't count how many times he craved a shower after all the fights he had with Hermione when he first started at work. He let out a loud sigh and then looked around the shower before frowning. His options for soap and shampoo smelt like flowers. He didn't want to smell like flowers. Damn it, he was a man! But then again, he did need to clean himself.

As soon as began to massage the shampoo through his hair, he immediately thought of Hermione and how good she always smelt. The smell of her shampoo was like having her right next to him. He breathed in deep and his body relaxed. Why was it that everything he did always made him think of her?

* * *

Hermione froze as she looked at the front door of her apartment. It was slightly cracked open. She quickly pulled out her wand and walked inside. Her senses were on high alert. The house was quiet but she could make out the sound of the shower running back in her bedroom. Oh great, so someone was going to break into her house and then use her damn shower like they owned the place? She wanted to barge in there but she had to be smart. What if the person was dangerous?

She wiggled her doorknob and saw that it was unlocked. She was ready to go inside when she heard the shower cut off. Her body became so stiff with fear but she forced herself to calm down. Once the bathroom door opened, she would burst inside and confront the person. He or she wouldn't be expecting it so she could corner them. She listened for the bathroom door to open and once it did, she took a deep breathe and kicked her door open.

"Who the hell do you think you ar-" her mouth literally hit the floor at the sight in front of her.

"Fuck! Shit! I uh, where are your towels?!" yelled Draco and he tried his best to cover his body.

Hermione couldn't speak so she just stared and then pointed to her closet. Draco Malfoy was in her room completely naked. He had no clothes on. He was in her room. She was his private area. "_Oh my God! Why did you look, Hermione?!" _she cursed herself. Before she knew it, her hand flew up to her eyes and she ran out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

She sat on her couch literally freaking out when she heard the door open. She let out a loud groan at the sight in front of her. He only had on his black slacks. His hair was wet and wild and his upper body was covered in tiny droplets of water. He was breathtaking.

"I didn't think you would be home for awhile." he said as he walked over to her.

"So you just thought that you would break into my house and use my shower like you owned the place?! You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry alright? I just got annoyed waiting around to hear from you so I came here to wait and then got bored and decided that I wanted to take a shower."

She was looking away from him. She tried to make it seem like she was looking away because she was angry but in reality, it was because she was afraid that if she looked at him, she would pounce on him.

"Did Potter's baby inherit the awful Weasel hair color?"

"No. James has black hair like Harry's. He was so handsome, Draco. I wish you could have seen him."

"Babies aren't my cup of tea." he got up and walked to the kitchen and began to go through her fridge looking for something to drink.

"But he was so perfect!" said Hermione as she finally worked up the courage to turn around and look at him. "He was so tiny. I was so excited that they asked me to be his godmother. Seeing him and holding him made me overjoyed but actually really sad at the same time."

Malfoy had a bottle of water in his hand as he walked back over to her. He sat across from her and looked at her confused. "Why were you sad?"

"I guess because it's hard for me to see Harry so happy and with a family. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him and Ginny but at the same time, I'm jealous. I'm twenty eight years old and I'm not married. I don't even have a boyfriend for crying out loud! I want a family so bad and I'm scared that if I don't start getting ready to settle down, I'll miss out on my chance."

"I know what you mean. The pressure to keep the Malfoy family line alive is pretty big in my house. I need to create a new heir or it ends with me."

"Do you actually want to get married and have a family?"

She watched as Malfoy wrinkled his forehead. He was obviously thinking about how to answer this.

"Well...growing up, having a wife and children was just something that I always knew I would do. It wasn't necessarily something I was dying to have. It was more of what was just the norm for me. It was basically what was expected. Like I said, continuing the family line is a big deal."

"I see..." Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable talking about this with him and changed the subject. "How was work?"

"Fine." said Malfoy. "Would have been better if I got to finish what I started."

Hermione could feel herself blushing. "You should probably put a shirt on. You could catch a cold with this weather."

"I could...or you could just take yours off and join me."

Malfoy was now scooting closer to her. She closed her eyes as his hand began to gently rub down her neck. His hand was then replaced by his lips. She had always been a sucker for those neck kisses.

"Draco..." she whispered. "We shouldn't..."

He let out a low growl against her throat and she could feel the vibrations. His hands were now against her back. She could feel him reaching for her bra to unhook it but she quickly jumped away.

"Did I do something?" he asked. She could tell he was confused.

"No. I just think that maybe this is all going a little to quickly..."

"I'm a man. What do you expect?"

Hermione looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "So you just think that because you're a guy you have the right to just have sex with me right away?"

"That wasn't what I said!"

"Well that's what it sounded like!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to kiss you and for actually being attracted to you! God forbid that a man would actually want to have sex with Hermione Granger!"

"So this is all about sex to you then? I don't want just sex!"

"Are you being serious right now?! I came to your house to see you, I've taken you out, I tried to get you to stay today because I didn't want to watch you leave! If this was just sex about sex to me, trust me, I would have already made it happen the day I started working for you. Yeah, I've always been attracted to you. Shocker huh? I knew wanting to actually try something with you would be a mistake."

"So you think that I'm a mistake...?"

She watched as Malfoy let out a sigh. "Hermione, that's not what I meant. When I get angry I say shit I don't mean. The truth is that for some reason, I actually feel something for you too. It has been a long time since I've been with a woman and sometimes my urges get the best of me. I didn't mean to upset you. Just let me know if I'm going to fast. Most girls I've been with aren't like you."

"They were all just sluts." she mumbled.

"Actually, they pretty much were." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah well sluts are good at sex. There's no way I could even compare! I've only been with one person!"

"I'll teach you." he winked.

Hermione punched his arm as hard as she could. "You're such an asshole."

"Yeah, I know."

Hermione wanted him so bad. She really did. But she was terrified of letting herself become that intimate with someone again. The only person she had sex with was Ron and then he left her without a word for over a year. And on top of that, Draco was experienced. He would laugh at how awful she was. Her mind was racing with thoughts, emotions, urges, all of it. She needed to think of something else before she snapped. Her stomach let out a loud growl and she sighed with relief. Her mind was instantly now focused on food.

"I'm going to order some Chinese. You're welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like."

She saw Malfoy's face show a hint of disappointment but he let out a sigh. "Dinner would be nice."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Malfoy really had trouble coming to terms with the fact that he was willing to take it slow with Hermione. He didn't know if the fact that he cared for her had something to do with it but then again, did he really actually care for her? Surely he did if he was willing to wait for her to be ready to have sex with him. He was the kind of guy that didn't like to wait. One night stands were more of his thing instead of a serious relationship. In all honesty, he had no idea what to do when it came to relationships.

The last relationship that he had was with Pansy. They had dated on and off during their years at Hogwarts but it wasn't until sixth year when things changed and he became consumed with being a death eater for Voldemort. But it wasn't like you could call some school fling a real relationship. Sure, he did have feelings for her and even at one point thought he might love her but it was all a childhood crush. He just didn't know how to commit and that's exactly why he wanted Hermione to forget about him. He was terrified that he would hurt her and leave her upset.

"What's on your mind?"

Malfoy quickly came back to reality as Hermione sat down next to him with two warm mugs of hot chocolate in each hand. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You know I'm always open to listen."

"I said nothing, Hermione. Drop it."

"There's no need to get an attitude. You know, I'm really getting tired of this, Draco. You always just think that you can sit here and snap at me when you're angry or confused and it's not okay."

"_That's right, Draco...push her away." _He couldn't help but think this in the back of his mind.

Hermione sat there glaring at him and then her face softened. "I just want you to know I'm here if you ever need me."

Malfoy simply nodded his head and then glanced around the room, his thoughts about their relationship consuming him again.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Hermione.

"Well, go ahead."

He noticed that she was playing with her thumbs. He knew that she always did that when she was nervous. God only knew what she was about to ask him.

"...What are we?" she whispered. She was peering up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, it's been about a month since we've started seeing each other I guess you could say and it just made me wonder what we were. Are we well, in a relationship?"

This was the one question that he prayed wouldn't come up anytime soon because he honestly didn't know the answer. It wasn't necessarily that he didn't want to be her boyfriend but it was more of the fact that he didn't know how to be. He really was no good at relationships.

"We're friends." he said quietly.

"Friends.." she nodded. "Do you think there's a chance that we'll ever be more than friends?"

He quickly snapped his head towards her. "Why does it matter?"

"Well it matters a lot actually." she said. "I'm twenty eight. I'm looking to settle down and start a family. I don't want any of that to scare you away but if you don't see something with me, tell me."

"Look Hermione, I don't know what I see. Hell, I had always wanted a family because I thought it was expected but maybe I don't. I can't tell you what I want."

"Do you want me?"

Malfoy was now staring at her. Her eyes were pleading with him to give an answer. "You know I do."

"Then that's that."

"What do you mean, that's that?"

"That was the answer I wanted to hear." she said as she picked up their mugs and walked over to the kitchen sink.

"Well what about you?" he barked. "Do you want me?"

She turned to look at him and then smiled. "Well of course I do."

"Then why haven't you told anyone about me? I'm sure Potter and Weasel would take the news very well."

"I was planning on telling them soon. I'm actually going over to see James tomorrow. I was going to sit down and tell them then."

"Can I come? I'll hide in the corner with some popcorn. I would pay big money to see their faces." he laughed.

Hermione walked back over to him and sat down on his lap. "Listen to me, I've told you before. If they're my real friends, they'll learn to accept it over time."

"And that will be the day when hell freezes over."

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. "I know they will but the better question is, when are you going to tell people about me?"

This was yet another question that he didn't want to deal with. He figured that if the time ever came that they became an actual couple, he would then tackle that question. But here she was, wanting to know the answer. He guessed that it did make sense since they were spending quite a bit of time together. He didn't really care if her friends and family knew about him. What he was really worried about was how his friends and family would react to her. Yet another reason she was better off without him.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it."

"You're scared that they'll judge you and not approve, aren't you?"

He wasn't sure how to phrase his response in a way that she would understand. "It's not that I'm scared of them judging me...it's more of me being scared on how they'll judge you. I know things have changed but a lot of my peers have not. I'm sure my mother would take it fine but I'm sure how the rest of the lot would."

"Well then maybe while I got visit James tomorrow, you should go visit your mother. I'm sure she's been curious as to where you've been sleeping for the past month."

"If I talk to my mother, will you stop bugging me with questions?"

"Yes. For now at least." she smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

He found himself stroking her hair and extremely relaxed. He always felt at ease when she was around. "Fine...I'll do it."

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning to head over to the Potter's. She had intentions of only going to see Harry, Ginny, and James but after her talk with Draco, she knew it was time to come clean to all of them about their relationship, if you could even call it that. She was honestly very worried about the way Harry would take it and with her luck, Ron would be there. She knew Ginny would accept it but Harry and Ron were another story.

She walked up to their door and knocked, waiting for someone to open it. She could hear movement inside and then she watched as the door swung open. Just her luck! It was Ron.

"Hey there, Hermione!" he smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. "You look great."

"Thank you." she said as she tried her best to flash a genuine smile. Maybe she shouldn't tell them today.

"Well hurry up and get in here! You have to see how much James has changed over a the past few weeks!" cried Ginny from the living room.

Hermione quickly hung her coat and rushed to Ginny's side. She peered down at James and almost felt like crying. He was just so tiny and beautiful. This part of her longed for one of her own so badly.

"Oh Ginny...he's beautiful! He just keeps growing so much every time I see him!"

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Ginny. She really was a beaming mother.

Hermione nodded and smiled as she bent down to gently pick James up out of her arms. She cradled him closely and watched as he stared back at her. It was so incredible to look at him. It was like she was looking at a small version of Harry. She noticed that he was studying her and she gently placed her finger on the tip of his nose. He reached up for it and grabbed it, wiggling it, and then smiling. She could feel her heart melting.

"He looks just like Harry as he gets older!" smiled Hermione as she looked up to Ginny.

"He's pretty lucky. I mean, I am extremely handsome." said Harry as he came down the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Oh hush you."

Harry let out a laugh and then walked over to give Hermione a small side hug. "Look at you, you're a real natural."

"I was thinking the same thing." smiled Ron from the chair he was sitting in.

Hermione could feel herself growing red. This conversation with them really was going to be awful. Harry and Ron hated Draco and Ron still loved her. There was no way this was going to go good at all.

"I actually wanted to talk to the three of you about something kind of important." said Hermione nervously.

Ginny walked over to her and looked at her with worried eyes. It was like she knew what Hermione was going to say. "Here, let me take James and put him up for his nap and then we'll talk."

Hermione handed James over and then sat down in her own chair smiling nervously at Harry and Ron. They kept looking at her with confusion and it bothered her.

"Alright!" smiled Ginny as she sat down next to Harry. "Lets talk."

Hermione did what she always did when she was nervous. She started fiddling with her thumbs. "Well...I'm not even really sure how I'm supposed to approach this subject. I want you all to let me say all that I need to say without any interruptions and then you can talk to me in a nice calm manner."

"Well go on...out with it." said Ron.

"Alright. Well as you all know, Draco Malfoy recently began working for my department and took over as the vice president. The two of us obviously had to spend a lot of time together and for about a month now we've been...seeing each other. Now, I know-"

"Blimey, Hermione! You really have a great sense of humor! But really, what did you really want to tell us?" asked Ron.

"No, that is what I wanted to tell you.." she said. "Draco and I have been seeing each other for about a month now. I know how you all feel about him but I promise you that he has changed."

"You've got to be kidding me." said Ron. His voice was on the verge of exploding with anger but she could tell he was trying to hold it in.

"There's no way in hell, Hermione. You know you can't do that!" said Harry.

"I most certainly can do whatever I please." said Hermione. "I'm a grown woman who is completely capable of making her own decisions. When I tell you that he has changed, I mean it. What happened to the two of you always trusting me? Why does that have to suddenly change when Draco becomes the subject?

"Draco?! You're calling him Draco now?! You obviously are completely mental if you think he's changed. You clearly aren't capable of making your own decisions!" Ron was yelling now.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Ronald Weasley!"

"Well someone has to if you think this is okay! What did he do to you to make you think he is good now? Did he put a spell on you?! So help me!"

"Of course he didn't! I was the one who said anything about my feelings towards him first! He kept doing everything to push me away and even said that I deserved better!"

Ron was flailing his arms around and his face was bright red. "Damn right you do! You deserve someone who will treat you right!"

"Oh, and I suppose that's supposed to be you?! The man who dated me and didn't even write me for over a year?! Not hearing from the person I was dating, is that what I deserve?!"

"You know good and well that I had to leave to help George!"

Hermione wanted so badly to cry but she wouldn't do it. "I know and I supported you every step of the way but that doesn't mean you go without making contact with me for over a year! If you thought I would just sit around waiting for someone that I thought hated me, you're the mental one!"

"Ron, Hermione, calm down! Please, you'll wake James." cried Ginny.

Hermione took a deep breathe. "She's right Ron. Just calm down and we can talk this out like civil adults."

"No! I'm done with you! I loved you and wanted a future with you but you go for the guy who treated you like scum! You listen to me and you listen to me good, Hermione Granger. We are done. You are no friend to me. Do you hear that?!" spat Ron. "We're done!"

"Ron!" yelled Harry. "That's enough."

But Ron was already slamming the front door behind him. That was when Hermione let the tears fall. She knew that they wouldn't react well but she never expected Ron to be so hateful towards her.

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny as she sat next to Hermione, rubbing her back.

"I'll be fine..." she whispered.

"My brother can be a real ass sometimes. I'm so sorry..."

Harry was now pacing around the living room. He was clearly lost in his train of thoughts.

"Are you going to say awful things to me too? You might as well if you're going to. I'd rather take it all at once."

Harry turned to look at her and his face softened. "No. I'm not going to do that. I kind of knew it would happen ever since that day at the ministry. I hoped it wouldn't though. Look, I support you Hermione but I in no way trust him or like him. I just worry about you."

"Harry, I promise you he's changed. If you would just give him the chance to show you that, would you accept him?"

"I don't know..." whispered Harry.

Hermione walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Give him a chance and if you don't see a change, you can hate me for the rest of your life and never speak to me."

"You know I wouldn't do that. And I'll talk to Ron once he cools down. He was just upset because he still really loves you. He's still in love with you. He didn't mean the things he said."

"I know..." she sighed. " I know."

"I love you, Hermione. You're my best friend. Just be careful."

"I love you too, Harry Potter." she cried as she hugged him close.

* * *

Malfoy glanced up at his home that he hadn't really spent too much time at over the last month. He honestly never liked this place after it became a headquarters for Voldemort which was a shame because he used to love his childhood home. He slowly walked up the driveway and then stood at the door wondering if he should knock or just walk in. He eventually decided to walk in because after all, it was his home. It was passed down to him in his father's will.

He looked around the house and saw it completely in order like it always was. His mother never stood for a messy house. Speaking of his mother, where was she? He went to the first place that he could think of and his instinct was right. There was his mother, on the ground, digging in the dirt of her flower garden. Her back was turned away from him and he opened his mouth to speak to her.

"Hello, Draco." she said coolly.

He looked stunned. "How did you know I was here?"

"You're not the most quiet." she said as she turned to him and pulled her gardening gloves off.

"I never could sneak up on you as a child." he laughed.

He bent down and helped to pull her up and then pulled her in for a hug. He hated his father as the years passed but he had always loved his mother unconditionally.

"So, I haven't seen you around in quite some time. What do I owe this visit?"

Malfoy frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, mother. I should have been here more to see you but a lot had been going on."

"What's her name?" asked Narcissa with a smile.

"What..?"

"I'm not a fool, Draco. I am your mother and I can just see it in your eyes. Who is the girl who has finally captivated my son's interest?"

He didn't know why but he was suddenly very nervous. He felt like his mother would be the more understanding one but she seemed so happy that he had someone. What if she didn't approve and then was angry? He cursed himself in his head for even thinking this was a good idea.

"Well...it's Hermione Granger."

They were now inside and his mother didn't stop sipping on her tea as she sat with her legs neatly crossed, staring at him. The silence was killing him and he wanted to just run away and take it all back.

Narcissa now rested her tea cup against her knee and then looked at him. "And does she make you happy?"

Malfoy hesitated for a moment. He could usually read people so well but he couldn't for a second predict where this conversation was going.

"Yes..yes she does."

Narcissa nodded. "Your father would have a fit you know. So would plenty of our pureblood friends. I however, am neither your father or our friend circle. If this girl truly makes you happy, then I am happy for you."

He knew that his mouth was on the floor. She actually supported him. "Really..?"

"Draco Malfoy. You are my son. I have wanted nothing more than to see you happy and with a girl who loves you and treats you right. You're the only child that I have and I care for you more than words can even begin to describe. If being happy with a halfblood is what makes you happy, so be it."

"I honestly wasn't sure how you would take this. Thank you for understanding.."

"I love you, dear. I will not be so understanding however if you never come around anymore and if I never get the proper chance to meet her. The first way we met was not so pleasant. I think we should start over."

Malfoy shuddered at the thought of the first meeting between his mother and Hermione. It was in this very area of Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix carved that awful name into her arm. He was nervous that a meeting between his mother and Hermione wouldn't be very nice.

"You know I'll be here more often. I was just worried about how you'd take it and if you would question me for being gone. But when it comes to meeting her, I think it would be best if it was somewhere other than the Manor. This place doesn't exactly bring back great memories for her."

"I understand. Have a talk with her and then write me by owl and we will meet."

Malfoy nodded and then stood up to hug his mother. "Thank you."

"I love you." cooed Narcissa. "And I'm proud of the man you have become."

"I love you too, mother."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated. I just started doing P90X and on top of looking for a new job, that's taken up a lot of my time. So I'm sorry about that! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed his chapter! Please let me know what you think or any possible ideas/predictions that you may have for the story! Thank you again for reading! Happy readings!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: There is a small bit of lemons in this chapter. Nothing huge like compared to some stories but there is a bit so be warned. Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Draco, I'm really not so sure about this." said Hermione as she nervously stood in front of her mirror brushing out her mane of hair.

Malfoy was behind her now putting his arms around her waist and his chin bent down to rest it on her shoulder. "And why are you suddenly not sure? You were all happy to meet mother the other day but now you've got cold feet."

He took a small step back as Hermione spun herself around to face him. "It's not that I don't want to...but I just can't help but think of the past. And then there's the whole thought of meeting her going the way that it went when I told Harry, Ron, and Ginny about us."

Malfoy placed his hands on her cheeks and stared into her eyes. "Hermione, listen to me. My mother is actually a civil human being unlike that pathetic excuse for a man, Weasel."

"Don't say that about him...he's my friend."

"Friend? After the way that he treated you the other day, you still want to call him you're friend? You're lucky I wasn't there."

"Yes he is still my friend. Ron may have treated me poorly but he was upset. Let's be real here Draco. You treated me awful during our school years and look at where we are now. It's called forgiveness."

Malfoy let out a loud and angry sigh before walking out of Hermione's bathroom. He hated to admit it but she was right. Just because that stupid red headed idiot yelled at her didn't mean that the two of them weren't friends and that she wouldn't forgive him. But at the same time, a part of him hoped she wouldn't. He couldn't stand the thought of Weasel being in love with her. It wasn't that he was competition but he knew that the ginger wouldn't back down.

"Did you decide what you're going to wear?" asked Malfoy as he pulled on his black dress pants.

"I figured that a nice black dress would do."

He told her that that would be nice and then waited for her as she slipped into it. Once the bathroom door opened and he took in the sight of her, he almost lost it.

"Could you help zip me up?" she said softly as she pulled her hair to the side, revealing her soft, white back.

It took every ounce of him to keep from ripping that dress off of her shoulders and throwing her onto the bed. Damn him for agreeing to wait. His slightly shaking hands reached up and zipped her dress up. He admired the way that the dress hugged her curves in all the right places. She really did have an amazing figure. He could practically feel his mouth watering at the sight of her.

"You look...amazing." he breathed as he pulled her body slightly away from his to take her appearance in again. "Really, you're practically destroying my manhood by allowing me to look and not touch."

He watched as Hermione began to inch closer to him. He could have sworn that she licked her lips but it was most likely a mirage. Like someone in the desert who was dying for water, he was dying for sex and his eyes had to be playing tricks on him. He really didn't want her for just that. He actually did care for her but he was a man and he did have needs. It had been almost two months and the most they had done was kiss. He was dying but he pushed through.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed now and she was standing in between his legs, her arms around his neck, and her body hanging back some to look down into his eyes. God, she was breath taking.

"You know...we do have some time to kill before we have to meet your mother."

Instantly, he felt the bulge in his pants throb. "You're right. Who says that we can't have a little fun?"

Hermione pushed him back onto the bed and then she was crawling on top of him. He felt like a child on Christmas morning. He wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her in close and began to kiss her fiercely. His hands were now moving up and down her sides and he could feel her hips rocking slowly against his.

He wasn't really sure what came over him but he quickly flipped her over onto her back while continuing to kiss her. His hand was now moving its way up her legs and towards the ends of her dress. He had to go slow to make sure that he didn't scare her. Slowly, he inched his hand farther up her leg until he was now rubbing the inside of her upper thigh. He could feel her twitching with excitement and a small smile now appeared on her lips.

"Are you sure..?" he breathed.

* * *

Hermione had never so bad in her life wanted to make love to someone. Every inch of her body craved it and she wanted Draco now more than ever. She nodded when he asked if she was sure and before she could even really remember what was happening, her clothes were off and his head was not anywhere near the lips on her face.

Never in her life had she experienced something like it. Of course she had sex with Ron and while it was nice, it in no way compared to what was happening right now. It was like she was in a completely different world.

She now realized that he was back on top of her kissing her. She quickly pushed him back and began to work on the belt that was keeping his pants from being on the ground. Once she had that off and had his pants unzipped, she watched as he pushed them off and climbed back on top of her.

"Just be gentle with me..." she whispered. "It's been a long time."

She watched as a small smile crossed his face and he carefully positioned himself above her. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for it. Her body arched slightly at the feeling of him finally entering her and the bits of pain and pleasure that were radiating through her body. She grabbed his back and felt herself digging her nails into his back.

She figured that he liked it because he let out a moan as he continued to push himself deeper into her. His pace had picked up now and she couldn't help but let out loud moans. Never in her life had she felt something so good. Any bit of pain that she had felt before was gone.

He now picked her up into his lap and while he still continued to thrust, she too now did some of the work. She enjoyed this because she could control how deep he went. She could really hit all of the right spots. She let out another loud moan and then suddenly found her body locking up. Her head dropped back as Malfoy continued going harder. Her insides were warm with pleasure and her body shaking as he now laid her back down onto the bed. A few more thrusts and he was done too.

They both laid there next to each other, breathing hard and sweating. Hermione let out an exhausted laugh as she turned to look at him.

"Wow..." she said as she laid her head down onto his bare chest.

"Wow is right." he sighed. He wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione now reached up and placed small kisses along his collarbone and neck. She saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. "Draco..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Hermione had no idea where it came from but it came out of her mouth before she could even control it. And she instantly regretted it. They weren't even officially together. Yes they had been seeing each other for two months now but it wasn't the right time to tell him how she really felt. Yes, it was early to say that to him but she honestly did love him. Never in her life had she felt this way before. Her mother had always told her as she grew up that one day when you fell in love and found the right one, you just knew. It didn't matter how fast it happened or where it happened, it just did.

But she knew that he wasn't ready for that. She knew that he was nowhere near ready to hear that or say it back. He couldn't even find the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"It's getting closer to meeting my mother. We should...get ready..."

She watched as he quickly got out of bed and pulled his pants back on.

"Draco...I don't know where that came from! I guess it was just the heat of the moment and I felt all mushy gushy. I'm sorry." She was now climbing to the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Look at me."

"Hermione, really. We've got plans. We can't just not show up. My mother would have a fit. Get dressed and hurry."

She watched as he grabbed his belt and shoes off the floor and walked out of her bedroom without saying a word.

* * *

Love? She loved him? She barely even knew him! Well technically that was a lie. She did know him because they had known each other since age eleven but she wasn't even his girlfriend. You don't just say you love someone if you're not dating them. Sure, he cared for her and had actually planned on finally asking her to be his girlfriend depending on how things went with his mother but he was in no way ready to hear that. Frankly, it scared the hell out of him. The only good feelings he had ever felt in his life were the happiness and love that he had towards his mother. She never failed even in awful circumstances, to show that she cared for him. But here was Hermione, saying that she loved him.

He never in his life thought that it was possible for someone other than his mother to say that they loved him. He was just too bad of a person. He didn't deserve it and he knew that no one would ever want his love. But then again, did he even have any love to give?

He slipped on his shoes and tied them before resting his face in his hands. He just had to be too damn eager to have sex with her that he didn't bother to think of the consequences. Hermione had only been with one person. She was, at the time, in love with that person. She was obviously the type of girl who slept with someone that she loved or deeply cared for. Why couldn't she have looked at him and just said, "I care about you, Draco"? Why did it have to be, "I love you"?

His head snapped up as he heard the bedroom door open. There she was in her black dress and red heels. There she was looking so good that even words couldn't describe her. He wanted to tell her that she looked great but he was so terrified that she would say those three words again that he simply stood up and motioned towards the fireplace.

"Can we please talk about what happened...?" she asked as she took some floo powder into her hand.

"There's really nothing to talk about. We had great sex and now we're going to meet my mother for lunch at the three broomsticks. I don't really know what else needs to be said."

He watched as she looked into the fireplace of green flames and let out a long sigh.

"Draco...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you so soon but it slipped out and I can't take it back. My mother always told me that when you love someone, you'll know. I honestly think I can say that the night you saved my life during that flying incident was the night that I knew but what just happened in there confirmed it. I don't expect you to say it back and I don't blame you if this scares you away. But I want you to know something. I really do care about you and just know that I'm not going anywhere unless you really want me to."

He watched as she smiled at him and then stepped inside the fireplace, throwing the floo powder down and then disappearing with the green flames.

He too grabbed the powder and then stepped inside the fireplace. He wasn't sure if it bothered him that she could predict that he wouldn't say the three words back or if it made him happy. Yes, this meant that she knew where he stood and how his mind really worked but was that fair to her?

Didn't Hermione deserve a man who would tell her everyday just how much she really meant to him and how much he loved her? Is that what she wanted? Surely if she wanted that, she would have left him already. She knew that he wasn't ready to say that to her. She knew that she had scared him but she said she wasn't going anywhere. That had to mean something...didn't it?

Malfoy let out a frustrated and confused groan as he threw the floo powder onto the floor and yelled the name of the Three Broomsticks out loudly. He might as well get some of the anger and confusion out before he went to see his mother.

After today's recent activities, there was no way in hell to predict how this day was going to go.


End file.
